


so now i'm holding this web ...

by wonderlandd



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandd/pseuds/wonderlandd
Summary: Your local barista turned into your neighbourhood friendly superhero!"The six of you are like the original avengers and I'm spiderman!""Is this the part where you turn into dust and say you don't feel good? And I cry cause i'm your father." Bora asks a flour covered Yoohyeon.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 34
Kudos: 97





	1. now i'm holding my thumb .. ouch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello - Found this one in my drafts and thought i'd make a little series.  
> Not sure where i'm going with this but I love a good ol' spider girl fic.

It was another regular morning at the cafe for Yoohyeon. She usually liked opening the store since the pastries were baked fresh and she definitely needed caffeine after waking up. 

However, this morning rush had been more hectic than expected. Which resulted in her crawling on the ground trying to find her name tag that she dropped while running around trying to fill orders. “Clumsyeon” her little -hyeon would call her. 

“Ah there it is!” she said while reaching underneath one of the counters. 

“OUCH! What was that?!” She inspected her hand and saw a small bite on her thumb. She rolled her eyes and looked back into the darkness and saw a little spider staring back at her from the shadows. 

She dusted off her knees and washed her hands trying to soothe the bite before placing a small bandage on it. 

“Hey Yooh, do you mind giving Minji a hand with the pastries. Everyone cleared out the ones on display, we’ll need to replenish.” She heard her best friend Siyeon yell from the till. She didn’t miss the little smirk the wolf like girl was throwing at her after mentioning Minji’s name. 

Ahh yes. The reason she chose this part time job in the first place. Kim Minji, the daughter of the woman who owned this cafe. She was a pastry apprentice who decided to practice different recipes at her family’s cafe part time. Also the pretty girl who served Yoohyeon the first day she stumbled into this little cafe. 

__________________

“I’m sure your family saves a lot of money on the electricity bill” She said to the older girl. 

“Hmm, why do you say?” The red haired girl tilted her head at her. 

Cute. “Well cause your smile could light up this whole place? So there’s no need to turn on the lights.” 

A smile, a mega watt smile was what she received along with a strawberry macaron. The two things she would eventually fall in love with.  
“I guess this one’s on the house, from your favourite local energy saver - but you can call me Minji.” 

__________________

She walked into the back kitchen and saw the older girl standing with her back towards her.  
Yoohyeon creeped up on the unexpecting girl deciding it was only fair she take her by surprise just like how Minji had taken her heart by surprise. 

“GOOD MORNING!” She grabbed Minji by the shoulders and instantly felt powder fly onto her face along with a shrill scream. Today was just really not her day. 

“YOOHYEON! YOU SCARED ME.” the older girl held her chest trying to get her breathing back to normal pace. 

Siyeon peeked her head into the back kitchen after hearing the scream. She saw Yoohyeon’s head covered in white. “HA, well with that face she definitely would pass as a ghost” and with that she was back out onto the floor before Yoohyeon could strangle her to death. 

She felt two hands wipe off the dust from her eyes and cup her cheeks. She felt them squish her and heard a small giggle. 

“Oops, guess you did that to yourself.” The red haired girl patted her hair, dusting off some flour to show the silver underneath. “Are you here to help me bring these out?” 

“Yes, but now i’d rather not go back outside looking like an uncooked pastry.” she deadpanned. 

"I would love to put your little buns in the oven." Minji smirked at her.

Yoohyeon felt her cheeks flame up - the ones on her face.

“And by that I mean your cute little cheeks!" Minji took some raspberry puree and poked two dots into her dimples to make a blush for her clown-ish makeup. "But fair, you can spend the rest of your shift helping me bake things then! I’ll get little Gahyeonie to help Siyeon in the front. Besides I don't want you two disrupting business with another wrestling match. As much as old man Lee loves it.” (Stan ... Dreamcatcher - Lee)  
___________________

That was Yoohyeon’s morning. Now it was right before bed and she was feeling a little odd. She got home and decided to read a book before she went to sleep. Just as she was flipping to the next page, she felt the page get ripped off the spine. Huh .. 

The ripped page and book were stuck to her hands. With one aggressive shake she felt the book fly towards the ceiling and straight through getting lodged right above her. 

Oh man, her uncle was going to kill her for making a hole. She got on her bed and jumped up to get the book, placing her hand above her and accidentally sticking it to the ceiling.

Wait a minute .. why was she hanging from the ceiling by her fingertips? 

“What is happening?!” she panicked trying to make sense of what was going on. She waved her other hand with the torn page and felt something fly out from her palm and flying to her bed post pulling her in. She took a peek and saw the substance .. it looked like a .. web? 

“WHEN DID I BECOME SPIDERMAN!?!” She screamed in disbelief. She at least thought she'd become a were-dog before a spider-person! Sure it was fictional, but very possible if written in an alternate universe. The two couldn't exist in the same world .. right? 

This has got to be a joke right. She felt a knock on her door. No, her sister couldn’t see this, she’d roast her for the rest of her life - even if she was going to be a superhero… I mean with great power comes great responsibility? 

“I’M COMING IN LOSER.” She saw her door almost fly off the hinges. For being the one with no powers, her sister Bora was unusually strong for her small size. 

“Why are you hanging from the ceiling?” 

“Uh .. “ She moved her hand that was attached to her bed post to scratch her chin, but instead ripped off the entire post and it smacked her other hand off the ceiling as she landed on her bed which bounced her off and sent her rolling towards Bora. 

“Would you believe me if I said I'm a descendant of Spiderman?” 

“Yes and I'm the heir of Stark industries Yoohyeon.” 

That was the day she became spider girl.  
___________________

*On the next installation of spider-girl* 

“I guess I can’t be Captain America if I'm in Korea?” 

“Miss Han? Your father is on a business trip, something about taking over the world..” 

“Yoobin, I need a One Piece suit.”  
“Like the anime? Halloween is in another 2 months Yoo.”


	2. now im holding this window pane ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon goes through her first morning with a couple bumps along the road .. and the one on her head from crashing into things.

_The next morning._

“Okay I just need to be super gentle with the door knob and we can make it out of here for your walk Pie” she carefully took the handle between her pointer finger and thumb. She breathed in and slowly turned the knob. 

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!” Bora’s voice boomed behind her. Yoohyeon felt herself jump and with that the door was launched off its hinges. 

“WHAT THE HELL BORA!” She yelled at the older one with the whole door attached to her. 

Pie looked at the hanging piece of wood her owner was waving around. _Yeah, definitely a fine piece of wood_ the little puppy thought as it jumped up to bite it and started growling as if it were a toy. 

“You can’t just go run off pretending you didn't just gain super powers! What if something happens! I’m coming with you.” Bora huffed while throwing on a pair of runners. 

If there was one thing Yoohyeon loved about her sister it was that she was a little aggressive, but that translated over into her love for Yoohyeon as well, so she couldn't complain. 

Even though the younger and much taller of them was the one with the super powers, it didn't mean Bora would be less protective of her two puppies. 

A presence came down from the steps inside the house. Their uncle was trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes when he looked ahead and saw the mess. 

“So .. would you like to explain what happened or should we just blame the little dog using the door as its stick” their uncle approached with his arms crossed. 

“I can explain - it was all Bora’s fault! Have you ever seen her open a door uncle? It’s like she’s ripping open a new portal to another dimension. Some say this isn’t our Bora, but I’ll always recognize my sister” Yoohyeon said with a nod of her head and pulling in the smaller girl by the neck.

“This kid ..” Bora shook her head. “Sorry uncle, I told Yoohyeon that Rose definitely had room on the door to let Jack on .. but she didn't believe me. So we had to try it out ourselves - for science.” Bora exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air. 

“Go walk the dog AND - you better hope this door opens back up for you two.” He headed towards the garage. 

"At this point I should just wear the tool belt instead of my regular one. These two really keep me busy." He chuckled to himself. 

__________________

“So I think we should practice your new powers and stuff.” 

“Are you crazy it’s bright out and no I already know you want me to climb up a stupid wall.” Yoohyeon muttered. 

Bora was holding onto Pie’s leash letting the little fluff ball lead her into a smaller alleyway. There was a fire escape staircase on the side of the building, but the ladder was too high to pull down. 

“Okay spidey-girl, go bring down that ladder for me. It’s time to test your spider senses!” 

“No Bora.” 

“C’mon Yooh - it’s montage time, wax on and wax off. But more like web on, web off.” She shoved the younger one towards the ladder. 

Yoohyeon looked at her wrist and flicked it but nothing came out. Hmm, maybe she needed to be one with the actual comic character. She folded in her two fingers in the middle and hoped maybe the hand gesture would help the web fly out. 

“Hmm, it seems like nothing’s coming out.” She frowned holding her “devil horns” hand gesture in front of her face pointing her palm at Bora. 

“Maybe you need to activate your fight or flight instincts, try screaming or something.” Bora trailed off as she slowly creeped up and shoved her hand up Yoohyeon’s armpit. 

“AHHH!” The silver haired girl yelled and the web shot up and into the sky ultimately not holding on to anything so it came back down and got stuck in her hair. 

“NICE. Lets try that again but with more direction!” The tiny girl clapped her hands. 

Pie was just enjoying the two humans arguing which never failed to entertain her. 

__________________

Eventually they made it to the rooftop of the building which was overlooking the city. 

“Alright! Trial number one passed. So it’s time for you jump off this building big pup.” Bora smacked her back encouragingly with a smile on her face. 

“Are you crazy? Seriously I thought you came with me so that I wouldn’t accidentally get myself killed with this?!” 

Bora looked at her younger sister lovingly, but also with a game plan. She was always calculated even though she was carefree. It was her job to make sure her little one was always prepared to fight the harder battles of life and this was just another job she added onto her list for raising her sister. Their parents really had to have another one .. and a clumsy one at that.

“I know it’s scary Yooh, but you’re a Kim. So! I know you can do this as long as you believe you can. For everything to turn out as you wish, trust me .. don't stop, bet everything.” The shorter one looked at her with a determined look. 

Yoohyeon hated when they were being cheesy, but she knew Bora only wanted what was best for her .. probably. 

So yeah! Maybe she could do this! And if she couldn't that just meant Bora would get her own room .. wait .. is that what she wanted? 

“Okay! Lets get going, remember you can do this Yooh!” She pushed the silver haired one closer towards the edge. 

Yeah, Bora definitely wanted her own room. 

Yoohyeon took a deep breath and looked at Pie.

“My little puppy, know that I love you so much and you are my everything” She sniffled. 

Bora scoffed on the side, “and me?” 

“My little crowtit, I hope you know it was me that accidentally smashed your phone. I thought I saw something flying in the sky .. I SWEAR and I didn't have my camera - who would have thought I would have dropped it from the window” and with that she was off and screaming off the side of the building. 

“I knew it Pie, she said it was uncle stomping around without his glasses!!” She held her tiny fists in the air. 

Meanwhile Yoohyeon took a second to remember she needed to save herself from making a splat on the sidewalk. She whipped her body around and flicked her wrist into the sky. It flew up and held onto nothing again. 

“HOW DOES HE JUST SWING THROUGH THE CITY WHEN HIS WEBS DON'T STICK TO ANYTHING!” 

She quickly flicked her wrist to a nearby balcony and swung into the brick wall and stumbled a bit further down before she stopped herself. Hanging off the side of the building she opened her eyes and she was upside down looking into a window of an apartment. 

Red hair. She grabbed onto the window frame to anchor herself to the wall. 

“Huh .. Minji?!” She focused her eyes and pressed her glasses up her nose. 

Of course the universe would somehow have her accidentally see her crush .. wait talking to another guy!? It definitely didn't seem like Mr. Kim or her younger brother. She saw them having a conversation by Minji’s open door. 

Super hearing spidey sense should be a thing right? She concentrated and could only hold on to a couple words said during the conversation. 

“Thanks for stopping by .. - It’s been a while …-” 

“Of course, you …. - I miss you Minji. -… I’ll drop you off at work?” 

“No need - …. I wanted to …-“ 

Then Minji closed the door and left her apartment with the mystery guy. Yoohyeon needed to find them .. just to confirm their relationship. That’s normal right? 

She was dangling from the side of the building trying to find her way towards the entrance where she could catch them. Instead she found herself rolling by a string of web towards the next apartment window where she came eye to eye with her other best friend. 

“YOOHYEON?” 

“YOOBIN!” 

Yoobin opened her window and looked the other girl up and down before she sighed. “Not sure if I'm dreaming, but you need to come in before someone see’s you like this.” She grabbed Yoohyeon’s lanky legs that were flopping around and pulled her into her room with a thud. 

“So what are you, the next spideman?” Yoobin said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah dope huh?” Yoohyeon threw her a toothy smile.

“… Mhm it’s pretty nice. Does that mean I get to be your nerdy hacker friend? I want a nickname - Dami sounds cool as a codename?” 

“Yeah, but Yoobin I need a one piece suit first” She said thoughtfully. 

“Hm? Like the anime? Halloween isn’t for another 2 months Yooh?” Dami questioned. 

“Not like that dork!” 

“Wait what’re you doing here anyways?” 

“OH RIGHT MINJI!” She said before busting out her friend’s room. 

__________________

_Meanwhile outside the apartment_

“Hey it’s fine, I can go to work myself .. besides don’t you have a patrol to go on?” Minji said towards the mystery man. 

“Yeah, but wouldn’t you want to get driven in a cop car. I can turn on the sirens for you!” the man said enthusiastically while patting the hood of his car. 

_Uh-huh, sounds like a great way to start her morning_ she thought sarcastically. She tried to not roll her eyes at the guy, but seriously when would he get the clue that he was definitely not her type. 

“Mmm, fun. Well -“ She got interrupted by a tiny dog yapping down by her feet. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the little cutie trying to get her attention.

“Hi little one, where’s your owner.” she bent down to pet the ball of fur. 

“Hopefully alive” she heard a smaller girl say. 

“Ma’am you need to have your dog on a leash please and what do you mean by hopefully alive? What did you do to this person!” Minji’s cop friend said towering over Bora. 

“Excuse me sir, that is my family. You don’t see yourself leashing up your family members do you!” She argued back while looking up at him trying to intimidate back. 

He stared down the smaller girl who joined in, “Minji lets go before you’re late.”

She stood back up with a grimace. Definitely needed to find a way out of this one. Bora saw the look on her face and instantly understood the feeling. This guy was unwelcome and she knew just how to get rid of a man. 

“Excuse me sir, I’m here to pick this lovely lady up this morning. We were just heading out but I see she was interrupted on her way to see me. Right baby?” she linked hands with the red haired girl. 

Minji looked at her and giggled, this girl was really something else. It reminded her of someone she knew. She hugged the other girl’s arm playing along.

“Yup, was just going to go on a little scenic walk with this cutie here.” she said while poking her nose. 

“Ah .. uh, are you two .. like seeing each other?” 

“Does it matter, you got a problem dude?” Bora stepped up to him. Pie came around and started barking and biting at the guy’s shoelaces. The two little fluff balls needed to stick together. 

“Um, i’ll just see you another time. Bye Minji” he said trying to pull his shoe away from the tiny dog. 

“Thanks so much, he’s .. a long story.” Minji said while giving the other one a small bow of the head. 

“Hey don’t worry about it, we girls gotta stick by each other! If you ever need a fake girlfriend I'm definitely available.” Bora said laughing while wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Well it’s not everyday you find a pretty fake girlfriend! My name’s Minji and you are?” She said sticking out her hand. 

“BORAAAA!” A head of silver hair flew past her and into the smaller girl who she tackled onto the ground.  
“I ALMOST DIED AND YOU’RE OUT HERE FLIRTING WITH A GIRL!?” Yoohyeon and her were all tangled up. Bora took her younger sister by the shoulders and started shaking her like a polaroid picture which was definitely not meant to be shaken, but she couldn't help herself. 

“YOU’RE ALIVE ARENT YOU!” Bora held her in a headlock trying to wrestle her back. 

“Hi, I’m Yoobin. I’m the brains out of the two, I'm sorry they’ve disturbed your morning. I _too_ am also a victim of the two Kim sisters.” She took Minji’s outstretched hand that was for Bora and shook it. 

“Ah! You’re my neighbour next door aren't you! I recognize your blue hair around and sometimes I hear the music you make when your window’s open.” Miniji gave her a bright smile.

“I could say the same for your vibrant red hair! Also your baking smells delicious, feel free to drop some off anytime at my door - it would be much appreciated” Yoobin gave her a striking smile and wink. 

Yoohyeon noticing the interaction made her huff. It was fair, Bora and Yoobin were extremely charming and she was a goofy looking tree who could probably break her branches with every move she made. 

“Yoohyeon? Is that you?” Minji’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. She felt the older girl approach her looking at her concerned. 

“Uh yes … was .. taking my puppy on a walk with my sister, who you clearly met” She glared at her sister beside her.

The older girl took a handkerchief out of pocket and dabbed the silver haired girl’s face trying to get the sweat off. “You need to take care of yourself Yooh, you look all beat up this morning and the day has barely started yet!” 

Oh - this was THE Minji that Yoohyeon couldn’t stop gushing about Yoobin and Bora thought. They both shared a knowing look, understanding it was perfect time to intervene while also embarrassing the tallest one. 

But before they could get to it, they were interrupted. 

“Hey kids watch out, there’s some weirdo scaling the building and looking into windows. I came out here to get a better look, but seems they’re gone. I just saw them drop past my window - creep better watch out!” The old lady of the building said while holding up her cane and walking away. 

“How about I drop everyone off where they need to be, no need to be walking around with a creeper in the neighbourhood” Yoobin said while turning her head to Yoohyeon to give her a playful look knowing it was her who was the creep. 

Once in the car Bora took shotgun next to Yoobin while Minji, Yoohyeon and Pie sat in the back. Yoohyeon gave Pie the window seat and rolled it down letting her enjoy the nice morning breeze. She sat in the middle and felt herself already exhausted. She closed her eyes not realizing she was dosing off. 

Minji noticed the silver haired girl was uncomfortably bending her neck to the side. So she tilted her towards her shoulder to let her rest on it. Yoohyeon in a state of drowsiness made herself comfortable and nuzzled her face into Minji’s neck getting comfortable.

Minji smiled at how cute the younger one was. Pie saw her owner getting comfy and decided that Minji also looked quite comfortable to sleep on. She trotted over the passed out log and into Minji’s lap closing her eyes as well. 

“Hey fake girlfriend, seems like my family likes you a lot. I might have to marry you now.” Bora said turning her head to face the scene in the backseat. 

“Will you take my last name?” Minji said teasingly. 

Bora tilted her head wondering what her last name was.

“It’s Kim.” 

“Why Miss Kim. Seem’s you were meant to be part of the family.” Bora laughed.

Yoobin looked through the mirror and saw her best friend drooling on probably the prettiest girl she’s ever seen, if only Yooh could see herself now .. she’d be dead from embarrassment. She grinned at the sight. Figuring out her new powers and how to get a girlfriend? Kim Yoohyeon was going to need more help than expected.  
__________________

_*Next on, I miss Handong *_

“I’m rich?” Handong said to the girl in a weird costume.  
“Hi Rich, I’m Yoohyeon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add a little update with some Sua & Yoohyeon chaos since I've got some time this weekend.  
> Also introducing blue hair Dami?! We love her and Pie.  
> *inserts Minji & Sua flirting cause that clip of Sua trapping her on the wall with her arm? The k-drama we didn't know we needed


	3. now im holding this latte .. why cant I let go?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a couple new faces in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Oops sorry I've been MIA.

It had been almost a month since Yoohyeon gained her newfound powers. The first few days were utter chaos, if only her life was a living breathing villain - it would be the only thing that could ever possibly defeat her. Her first shift back into work she was handing out a latte to a girl who had been coming in regularly every morning before her first class. As usual Yoohyeon called out her name and placed the drink on the counter.

“Hey Haseul, your order’s up!” she grinned at the other girl who was looking over at her coworker Vivi occupying the till. 

She had known that Haseul only came to see Vivi to start her morning, but the short haired girl never made a move towards the other one. Yoohyeon promised she would help the girl out, but she always arrived when they had their usual rushes, so there was never a time to really introduce the two. 

Haseul approached the counter and smiled back then reaching out for the cup that was in the taller girl’s hands. She went to pull it away, however it seemed that the barista wasn’t letting go of her drink. Yoohyeon realized she couldn't let go of the cup, her hands had became all spider sticky again and wouldn’t let go. She felt a slight panic as her heartbeat picked up and her face started to become red. 

“Um, Yooh you okay? You can let go now, I’ve gotta get to my first class.” Haseul looked up at the girl whose eyes were twitching in their sockets. 

This was bad, she didn’t know how long it would be stuck to her hand. So she had to improvise to kill some time until her powers decided to stop having fun with her. 

“SO! About Vivi, are you planning on asking for her number anytime soon or maybe I don't know hanging out! She’s been trying to explore the city more after getting here, but all of us are just so busy with other things. You would be perfect!” She started rambling on to the girl in front of her. 

The short haired girl was easy to distract “Ugh, I don't know .. I mean I get so nervous around her. I really don’t think she’s ever noticed me either!” She tried getting the drink from Yoohyeon again, but alas was denied. 

Vivi turned around and noticed that Yoohyeon had been spending a lot of time with one customer by the hand off area and was wondering if she needed to help her out. She noticed the two were holding the drink together their fingers wrapped up as they were nervously laughing at each other. Since when did her _Haseul_ start flirting with the her dorky coworker! 

Minji peeked her head up and had realized that the drinks were slightly backed up from where she was sitting in the cafe and came up to the Vivi to ask what was going on. She followed the younger girl’s vision to see the pair really hitting it off. 

The two girls by the cash register were glaring at the other two when Yoohyeon felt chills down her spine and turned back to them. 

Haseul leaned over and whispered to the other girl. 

“Hey! I think Vivi’s finally noticed me, I think your plan is working.” she nudged the barista on the shoulder.

“What plan …?” The taller said quietly looking directly at her. 

“Don’t worry pal, I can read your thoughts. I’ve got it from here!” She smirked. 

Oh .. OH NO. This was not what she was planning. She recognized the playful glint in Haseul’s eyes. 

“Oh Yoohyeon, you're such a flirt. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow morning, don’t forget to add my number to your phone so we can work out when we meet up this weekend!” she added with a wink. 

“Thanks Yooh! She looks so jealous over there, Minji’s almost the same shade as her red hair too. Sorry for the hassle, but I owe you one!” With that Yoohyeon felt the drink slip out of her grip and off with the short haired girl into the hustle and bustle of the city. She definitely did not want to see the looks on the faces of the two older girls, so she began ripping through the new orders hoping to catch up and forget about what just happened. 

Siyeon stepped onto the floor after finishing her break and felt unusual tension in the room. From the till, Vivi was aggressively punching in drinks and telling customers to have an _OKAY_ day. She then circled around and saw Minji by the back counter staring holes into the back of Yoohyeon’s head. 

“I’m feeling some weird tension right now .. I was expecting more sexual tension between you and Yooh but you seem like you want to strangle her right now. Unless you’re into that?” She stuck her tongue out at the older girl. 

“The only sexual tension here is between Yoohyeon and Haseul, they were just staring at each other all lovey dovey by the bar. She had a whole line of drinks there and was just busy holding hands with that girl. The nerve those two have! I thought Haseul liked Vivi.” Minji said in one breath like she was on her last nerve. 

Siyeon looked at her confused. In the fifteen minutes she was gone, it was like she accidentally walked into an alternate universe where the wrong people were getting together. Hopefully in this one she’d at least find herself a nice girl. Because the universe she was in before her break .. she was was very single. 

She left her boss to figure out her own feelings not wanting to step on any toes. Approaching Yoohyeon to help her out, she decided to get the tea on what really went down. Jealous Minji and Vivi couldn’t have possibly known that the two girls they thought were flirting were insanely in love with them. 

“So the other two look like they wanna stomp on your neck and call it a day. I would suggest going through the front door this time, so that I can make sure you make it out alive when you clock out.” 

“It was a big misunderstanding.” Yoohyeon sighed and hit her forehead on the front of the espresso machine hoping it would ease her on-coming headache. 

“Yeah well knowing you, you’ll somehow make it up to the other two. You’re hard to be mad at.” Siyeon said patting her best friend’s back. 

Yoohyeon peeked over to the girl on till, who was currently preoccupied with the pretty customer who's order she was taking. The girl looked like she was wearing at least a thousand dollars worth with just her sunglasses alone. It was then she realized they were speaking in Chinese to each other. Hmm seems like they know each other well. 

The orange haired customer then walked up to side and waited for her drink. She looked at her order and saw the name, “Miss Han.” 

“Well it’s time for me to take over for you.” Siyeon said pushing the taller one off towards the side. “Go ask boss where she needs you next and may the odds be ever in your favour” she said with a salute. 

Needless to say Minji was in a mood that morning, which translated in Yoohyeon being everywhere but near her. 

_________________________

Minji sat in her usual seat at the back of the cafe, looking over her notes on her laptop as she usually did when there was some down time. She had sent Yoohyeon to the back of the cafe to put away some stock and prepare the pastries for the next day. She wasn’t trying to punish the younger girl or anything, it was just she was wearing her sad puppy face and Minji couldn’t bare to look at her cute face without giving in to the younger girl. 

Not that she had a right to be jealous of one of her employees hitting if off with a customer, not to mention a pretty one at that. Besides Yoohyeon had become someone she grew to trust in her life and yes, maybe she has some feelings for her! However Minji had been so preoccupied with her own life that she didn’t know if she would have time to develop further feelings for the quirky younger girl. 

Deep in thought she didn't notice someone coming up beside her, until she heard a plate and mug land on the table. 

“Hey, you’ve been working really hard. You should take a break Minji, I even brought you a snack!” Yoohyeon said quietly with a small smile on her face. 

The taller girl then quickly walked off to the back where she was positioned to. 

On the table was a single strawberry tart - decorated with sliced strawberries forming a smiley face. The chocolate latte also sporting a small heart on top created by the foam. 

She noticed a small little note peeking out from under the pastry. She pulled it out and opened it up. 

_“Heard there was a pretty girl studying hard in the cafe, thought she needed a boost. Don’t worry this on is on me ;) Just wanted to let you know you’re doing great! - From your friendly local barista and friend if you need it, YH”_

A wide smile grew on her face. _Dammit, she’s so adorable._

“Alright I'm clocking out, Bye Siy! Vivi, muah love you please love me back!” Yoohyeon sent her a flying heart while walking around to the front door. 

Vivi looked at her and sighed, she decided she couldn’t reject the puppy like girl and sent her a cute little heart back. Yoohyeon feigning that she got hit by the heart in the eye thus having her accidentally bump into the front door. The girls bursted out laughing, yeah she definitely knew how to get herself out of trouble again. 

Just before she left she sent a wink at Minji and a goofy smile along with it. If it was possible to make her feel a raging fire of jealousy to then a raging fire of blush that was spread across her face, then Yoohyeon was the only girl to ever do so. 

Minji decided to send her a quick text to thank her for the delicious snack. 

_“Thanks Yooh, I really needed that. My day just got much better thanks to you cutie :)”_

Yoohyeon was standing outside the cafe still visible to the patrons inside from the big windows. She felt her cellphone buzz and read the text from Minji. 

A shrill scream followed by a loud **YES** , was heard from the taller girl as she jumped happily in place. 

Inside Minji watching the whole scene was trying to hold in a giggle. _What a sweet dork._ Yoohyeon’s figure began to retreat from the front entrance. Siyeon watching the whole thing with Vivi as she was covering her face in embarrassment. 

“Why is she such a mess.” 

Vivi was cackling, her coworker was such an amusing human specimen. She definitely had a lot to learn from her. 

“Hey Vi it’s time for your break, I’ll take over.” Minji said while throwing on her pink apron. 

“Perfect timing, my batteries are running out.” Vivi responded. 

“Oh do you need my phone charger?” Siyeon questioned.

Vivi shook her head, “No i’m talking about my main source of energy. Don’t want to shut down in the middle of my shift!” She said pointing to the fanny pack she was wearing all the time while walking to the break room. 

Siyeon gave Minji a look like, _what is she talking about?!_

“I told you she’s like an android or something, maybe she’s from space.” Siyeon whispered to the red haired girl. 

“Siyeon, you can’t just say things like that! She's just new to the country” 

Siyeon took a peek around the corner and into the break room, she saw a large wire connecting from the wall to the girl’s pouch attached to her waist. Her head slightly lowered as if she was sleeping. 

Definitely strange. 

_________________________

Now in the present time she was way more accustomed to controlling her powers. Vivi also eventually forgave her after Yoohyeon got her to actually meet up with Haseul that weekend for a cute picnic in the park. 

It was definitely not fun getting to this point of controlling her powers. Hours of Bora being her personal trainer as if Yoohyeon was built the same as that tiny ball of energy. One day Yoohyeon was so sore she fell out of bed and metled into a puddle of sad. Bora came busting through the door picking her up and throwing her into an ice bath to help. This resulted in Yoohyeon screaming at 6am in the morning and sticking to the ceiling jumping so high from coming into contact with the ice cold water. 

Yubin was a big help as well, probably the only sane person she could rely on to actually make her a super hero. They had decided that coming up with a costume that was cool and practical would be the first step. 

“Alright, spiderman is traditionally red, blue and black. I say we come up with new colours, something to call your own you know?” Yubin had suggested while drawing blueprints to the spidey suit. 

“Well, yellow and green are my favourite colors?” 

“So you want to look like kermit the frog?” 

“YUBIN!”  
_________________________

“Okay I got some things we could try out, let me know how it feels and we’ll bring it back and custom make it into your suit.” Yubin said from outside the fitting room. 

“Why is there a kermit the frog costume.”

“That’s just in case, plus halloween’s coming up soon so you should be prepared regardless” she heard a snicker from the other side of the door. 

After multiple different fabrics and styles of clothing, they decided on what they were going to need to make the suit. 

And yes, they did end up getting the kermit costume. 

“You can’t be a puppy every year Yooh.” Yubin probably said to her. 

_________________________

Yoohyeon decided to take her prototype suit for a run. 

Okay she’ll admit she looks like a creepy weirdo in one piece yellow body suit with a pair of green shorts and a sweater with a S. 

She’s not one to complain though, if nobody could see her face then she wasn’t completely embarrassed. With that she decided to swing through the city during the night as discretely as possible, trying to not bring attention to herself yet. 

“Hey mom what's that weirdo wearing yellow doing on the side of that building?” A kid turned to his mom pulling her sleeve. 

“Oh no, your grandma told me there was some creep trying to climb her building the other day! Let’s go before they cause more trouble.” She dragged away her son. 

“Ah man, maybe yellow is a little too .. out there.” She huffed in response to hearing the mother - son interaction below. 

She jumped down and decided to not be anymore suspicious and just walk through the streets back home instead. She slipped on her earphones and played her favourite playlist for the walk back. 

She was scrolling through her phone when she accidentally bumped into a woman who was also busy checking her own device. She saw the other girl’s phone fly in the air and into the street where a car had been on its way to completely crushing the things into pieces. 

“I AM SO SORRY, I WASN’T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING.” She held up her hands. 

Handong looked at the person in front of her ready to kick them in the throat in case this strangely dressed person was ready to kidnap her. 

“You literally destroyed my new phone.” She argued back. 

Yoohyeon slightly recognized the girl as the one who stopped by the cafe earlier. 

_Ms. Han_

“I can’t say I meant to do that after bumping into you. I have terrible luck and your phone getting run over is just usually the cherry on top to my clumsiness. Her hands still up in defeat. “Also cant guarantee I can afford to pay you back unfortunately, as you can see .. I'm struggling.” 

Handong nodded her head, of course she expected that from someone dressed so strangley. “It’s no worries, I’ll be fine .. it’s like my fourth phone anyways, business purposes.” 

“Whoa .. do you do sketchy things, no judgement or anything” She said in awe. What kind of girl just has four phones?! 

“I’m rich?” She said to the girl in the weird costume. 

“Oh, Hi Rich! I’m Yoohyeon!” She introduced herself back holding her hand out to shake. 

This girl is crazy, I should really get going. 

“Anyways .. I need to go, please feel free to not follow me.” Handong quickly passed by her in a rush. She saw the other girl walk into the building for DC Enterprise.

“Ah, Miss Rich Han .. nice to meet you too.” Yoohyeon whispered to herself eyeing the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, sorry for the late update.  
> Just recently been working 2 jobs - didnt expect to get busy while writing this fic. However I have some downtime this weekend to whip up a couple special chapters that may or may not be in the same timeline as the current chapters. As I said I may just throw in a couple extra side stories following the same characters here! So please accept me making it up to you guys as I currently will be in and out of updating this one, see yah! 
> 
> Also this is me missing Haseul and celebrating Handong coming back :)


	4. now im holding this umbrella .. (suayeon edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Surprise romance blooms between two special people in Yoohyeon's life, all thanks to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick break from the storyline to introduce to you a special chapter - just felt like writing about these 2 and bring in their blossoming relationship. Kind of a focused one shot-ish like feel for this one. Jiyoo is taking a longer pining period so hopefully these two can feed some romance into this story.

_Last few minutes of class_

Outside the building she could see the dark clouds that had started to close in on her city from earlier that day. Now it was pouring rain, the pitter patter of raindrops almost lulling her to sleep. Quick glance out the window she could see colourful umbrellas scattering all over the campus moving at a fast pace trying to get to wherever their destination was. On the large field she could see the soccer team trying to push through the hard weather that came up suddenly in the middle of their practice. 

_Can’t imagine having it in me to do that on a day like this._

In the midst of her day dreaming the teacher called out for the class to end. Bora picked up her books and threw them into her bag whilst reaching around trying to find her umbrella. 

“Dammit, I didn’t bring my umbrella today.”

She sighed in defeat and eventually convinced herself that running back to her home in the storm would be much better than sticking it out in the library while studying. She was definitely done with thinking about school for the rest of the night. 

“Alright class, remember we will be starting group projects for our next class!” Her teacher said before everyone ran out. She walked out of the classroom and into the hallways while checking on any new messages. 

***1 new text message from, Tree Bark Bark Im a Puppy***

_BOR - RITO!_

_Just a heads up, I’ll be posted up in the cafe for a while tonight. Got called in last minute, couldn't say no to my extremely cute boss._

_Took your umbrella this morning cause my spidey senses told me it was gonna rain._

_Guessing you forgot your umbrella today .. it’s alright, I know someone who can help you with that my little tweetie bird._

_I LOVE UUU SIS, p.s pls be nice._

She read the last part of the msg wondering what it meant. She replied back, 

_What do you mean you have someone who can help me?_

_Met a new superhero friend who can control the weather or sumthing, cause they should hurry up .. I’m out of class now._

“Well at least when I get home, my umbrella wont be sitting there mocking me for being stupid.” 

She walked towards the entrance of the university and stood by the large window contemplating her terrible decision. I mean the pros outweighed the cons .. kind of? Home was about six blocks away and if she ran maybe she’d just have to be in the rain for 10 minutes? Would she be drenched - yes! Could she possibly catch a cold and die for a whole week before mid terms - yes! Did she care? No, her soul left the moment she enrolled into this hell hole so it was expected that she would suffer. 

She opened one of the doors and stepped outside. She was still covered by the small roof on the outside steps. She threw on her hood from her sweater and gripped the straps of her backpack hard. 

“THIS SUCKS!!!” she screamed as she ran down the steps and started running in the direction of her place. She got to the first intersection when the crossing sign held a red blaring hand stopping her from her sprint. She did not account for stop lights, mistake number one. 

She tapped her foot impatiently as the rain pelted her small frame. She was about just break down before she realized she couldn't feel her face getting attacked by water. 

“What the .. “ she trailed off before she noticed a body hovering right next to her. She looked up and saw an umbrella placed over her head and turned to see the person holding it. 

_Lee Siyeon_ , captain of the girls university soccer team. Probably the most intimidating person on campus. Nicknamed _“The Wolf”_ for being one of the toughest players to play the field back in high school.

Right, high school … it was all a blur for Bora, but she did remember the girl in front of her. She was always cute according to her classmates, but after graduation Siyeon went from cute to gorgeous and hot all in one summer. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone though, she knew Yoohyeon was really good friends with the girl. Which was why she never followed her interest in Siyeon, especially since she heard the two **barking** at each other a couple times when she saw them together. Definitely strange since the wolf like girl was always wearing an intimidating face and was more reserved than her goofball sister. She never formally met the girl as it was usually Yubin who came over to the house more. Siyeon was quite dedicated to soccer and it showed. 

“Kim Bora, you looked like a soaked rat screaming and running.” She grunted out. 

“What …” Bora looked at her with wide eyes covered in confusion. 

“Hmm? Oh, Yoohyeon told me you forgot your umbrella this morning. Then she asked me what time practice finished to see if I could walk you home?” The wolf frowned. 

“Really? Huh, that's what her message meant .. Well thanks for finding me?” She said while bumping her shoulder into the taller girl. Siyeon stared at her with cold eyes. She felt herself shiver from the interaction, but also probably because of her soaked hoodie. 

“I guess we never were really introduced to each other, I’m Bora as you may know. Sorry I never got a chance to fully introduce myself all these years.” She said sticking her hand out to shake Siyeon's. 

“Lee Siyeon, nice to meet you small Kim. Here hold my umbrella for a sec.” She placed the handle of the umbrella into the open hand. Bora looked at the girl confused but did so, as the other began to shrug off her jacket that was sporting the school’s logo in the front and in big letters “LEE” with the number 7 on the back. 

“Here wear my jacket, yours is soaked.” She took the umbrella back into her hand and held out her jacket. 

A blush came over Bora’s face, who was this girl just swooping in and saving her from the rain while offering her jacket to a “soaked rat.” 

“What?! No, it’s fine I mean - I can survive!” She sputtered confused. 

“You’re going to get sick and it’s a bit of a walk back to your house” The taller girl said as she fixed her bangs from sticking to her forehead. 

“You’re walking me all the way home?!” Bora screamed. Her voice amplified underneath the umbrella. 

“YAH!” She said while checking to see if her ears were bleeding from the tiny air horn like person. “Of course, I can’t let you go home in this storm .. with your size you might fall into a puddle and not be able to swim back up.” Siyeon said with a little playful glint in her eyes. “Plus it’s my fault Yoohie is at the cafe today, practice ended up being a big slip and slide and it would have been best to not go into work soaked … so I owe her one.” She said in thought before continuing, “Well actually I do cover a lot of her shifts too, she’s kind of been MIA recently.” 

Bora eyed her and stuck her tongue out for her earlier remark. “Sorry about Yoohyeon, she’s been .. busy with things. Very unexplainable events that definitely come from out of nowhere ...” 

Siyeon nodded her head in understanding. “It’s a good thing everyone loves her, especially her boss.” She snickered to herself. 

Bora threw her head back in laughter. “Quite obvious.” 

She removed her backpack and was going to place it on the ground before she removed her sweater, when the soccer player picked it from her hands and slung it onto her back while swinging her duffle bag to her side.

“Besides, it’s about time we actually say more than a few words to each other. I only know you as Yoohyeon’s beautiful older and much talented sister.” 

Bora was stunned by the comment she received but thanked her and took off her wet sweater, she then zipped up the soccer player’s jacket. “Good to know Yoohyeon’s friends have good taste, I’ll admit maybe when you aren't barking .. you could be cute” she quipped back, not wanting to back down from receiving an extremely flattering compliment. 

The jacket was a bit large on her smaller frame, but extremely warm and water proof. She wrung out the damp clothing and folded it up. 

“Here give me your sweater, I can put it with my wet clothes from practice - don't want your $1,701.13 worth of textbooks to get damaged.” The girl said quietly while grabbing the sweater and throwing it into her duffel. 

“Are you even real?” Bora said in disbelief. Who would have thought the scary Lee Siyeon was an angel in disguise. 

She reached out to grab her backpack off the taller girl, when she felt a hand on the small of her back gently pushing her forwards prompting her to start walking. The crosswalk had started the countdown for them to cross the street. She began to walk with the girl under the umbrella, hoping to not get left behind. 

“Hey at least let me carry my own backpack, you’re probably exhausted from practice” Bora whispered from shyness. 

“Hmm, it’s no big deal. Workout doesn't stop till I reach home.” Siyeon looked ahead of them while a smirk found its way on her face. 

“Plus .. you look better with my name on your back than this bag.” 

Bora felt all the blood in her body go to her face. Was she hallucinating? Maybe when she sprinted down the stairs she accidentally fell and slipped onto her head. This was all a dream right now. 

She slapped herself in the face, “WAKE UP KIM BORA!” 

Siyeon looked over to the shorter girl and muttered under her breath, “You two are really related huh? Strange for sure.” She took the hand Bora used to slap herself and intertwined their arms together while using the same arm to hold the umbrella. 

“So you don't smack yourself again .. unless you’re into that - ha, wouldn't be surprised you're an aggressive little one.” Siyeon laughed to herself. 

She blushed, since when was she this much of a mess. Yoohyeon was really starting to rub off on her and not with the good family traits. 

Bora noticed they were about 4 blocks away from home. They would be passing her favourite small restaurant soon. The one that would save her from her poor food choices as a university student on the days where she had nothing at home. She figured the younger girl would be hungry after such a gruelling practice. _Maybe I can repay her back by getting us dinner!_ she could be thoughtful too. 

“Hey, are you hungry? Do you wanna pickup some take out before we head back?” 

The younger girl looked at her and shook her head excitedly to the point where her tongue poked out of her mouth. “YES, good thinking. I’m starving.” She gave the older girl a huge smile. 

Bora giggled at the younger girl who went from scary to cute in a second. _She’s quite charming._ They walked a little more and Bora turned down the alley. 

“Okay I know we just met however luring me into an unknown alley .. a little scary? Unless you plan on using my body as the take out - you could’ve just said you wanted to eat me.”

“YAH - what is wrong with you - you coconut head haired pervert.” She smacked the taller girl. “This is my favourite place to eat okay!” They came to a halt in front of a small restaurant hidden under a red awning. From the outside it definitely did not seem like much, but walking inside .. 

“Mmm smells delicious” The younger one said. They walked up to the from counter and Bora flashed a smile at the lady she grew to love like a grandmother. Her uncle had shown her this place when Bora needed a pick me up after a tough day. He said the cooking here would definitely put a smile on her face. 

“Auntie, how are you today!” she came in giving the older lady a quick hug. 

“Good Bora, now that I’ve heard my favourite little birdie sing!” The woman tapped the tip of Bora’s nose in a loving manner, then turned to Siyeon with a fond look on her face. “Ah and who is this handsome friend of yours! Hopefully someone very special in your life.” She squished Boras cheeks. “I approve of this one. I think she will bring you exactly what you’re looking for my child” She smiled at the taller girl giving her a wink while mouthing, “ _Please she needs someone._ ” 

“Huh .. oh - uh, this is Lee Siyeon she’s - “ Bora stuttered. 

“Hello, you can call me Singie! As you can tell Bora has great taste in food and people. So, I can’t wait to taste your food here. It smells amazing .. I can only deduct the cook is quite amazing herself as well” Siyeon bowed to the older lady giving her a killer smile. 

“SINGIE” A loud voice came barging from somewhere inside the restaurant. Bora and Siyeon felt themselves being crushed into a bear like hug. Little did they know there was an un expecting girl who saw them stroll in and heard the whole conversation. 

“WAH, unnie you didn't tell me Sua was your girlfriend. Wow, cute!!! She’s so small in your jacket. AH you two look so good together, I can’t believe you didn't tell me such important news.” the tiny girl was in a fit of shock and continued spitting out random compliments. 

“Gah, chill” The wolf deadpanned while holding the bouncing girl by the shoulders. 

“Kim Bora, this is Gahyeon … basically like my little sister unless she decides to keep talking then maybe -” 

“Pfft, no need for introductions with my future sister in law! We’ve known each other for a while now! Right Bora” Gahyeon said as she linked arms with the equally smaller girl. 

Bora knew the smaller Lee from doing interviews with her for the school’s newspaper. Bora aka Sua, took part in the dance team since high school leading them as captain. The tiny pink haired girl had a lot of spunk and wasn’t afraid to put herself out there as a journalist. She reminded Bora a lot of herself.

“Wow after years of pining about her, you finally got the balls to get your girl. I’m proud of you Big Lee, but more importantly Yoohyeonnie owes me. She didn’t even consider Bora being your type cause in her words ‘ _Ew my sister is so gross_ ’.” Gahyeon rambled. 

Siyeon stood there with the vein in her neck about to burst from all the blood going to her face. Okay maybe she had a crush on Bora since forever now? That didn’t mean that the little one could just betray her like this. She looked over to the older girl who put a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing at everything. Yeah, it was definitely time to leave. 

Siyeon grabbed the food on the counter and Bora’s hand and dragged her out of the restaurant. While she could hear Gahyeon’s voice faintly disappear behind them. Popping open the umbrella she balanced everything in her other hand. 

“So, like you’ve been _‘pining for me’_? Really good information to know, seeing as how you totally didn't deny to her that I was your _‘girlfriend’_.” 

Siyeon took a quick glance beside her and saw Bora’s face in full grin. 

“Hey, I didn't account for Gahyeon to ruin my amazing plan of sweeping you off your wet feet.” She chuckled. “I guess it’s too late to play the charming and mysterious wolf card? I mean I do plan on hopefully becoming your friend at least. Girlfriend would be a huge bonus if you ask me” Siyeon looked ahead, a blush creeping onto her face. 

“Hmm, I wont expose you now .. just because you’re cute when you get shy. But I guess you’ll have to at least take me out on a date before the latter happens.” Bora giggled. 

“Well if you’re free for dinner, I can set up a small kitchen table into a fancy first date.” 

Bora took a real look at Siyeon, trying to analyze how serious she was being. This girl definitely had the element of continuing to surprise her today. It would only be right to accept her offer as she was kind enough to share her umbrella with her and not because she was totally swooning over the soccer captain. 

“I guess you’ve earned yourself an extra guest to dinner tonight Ms. Lee. I would be happy to join you!” She smiled at the taller girl. 

“Perfect.” 

She barely even had time to banter back until she noticed they arrived at a small home a block away from her house. 

“Wow I didn't know you lived so close to us.” Bora said commented. 

“Yeah, Yoohyeon would either run off to either my house or Yubin’s when she was tired of sharing a room with you.” Siyeon smiled at the antics of her tall lanky friend. 

_The memory of seeing her best friend trying to climb up to her window the first night she decided to leave her house after arguing with Bora was one she’d never forget. The taller one fell on her ass and was as stiff as a board on the ground. Siyeon had thought she’d have to drag her to the emergency room until her friend bounced back up and tried again._

__

__

_That was when Gahyeon opened the door and screamed at Yoohyeon to be a normal person and just use the front door. As they continued to bicker, something about waking up the younger girl up from her precious sleep, till they reach Siyeon’s room._

“Alright, just because this is an official first date. I will allow you to dry off and will let you know once I have set everything up Ms. Kim.” She lead the older one to her room and picked up a towel for her along with a couple comfy clothes to change into. 

“I will await your knock on the door then.” She smiled at the younger girl. 

Siyeon shrugged off Bora’s backpack from her shoulder and handed it to her. She gave a salute while giving her a quick wink and walked back down to the kitchen. 

She got ready by throwing on a much bigger t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. A blush came onto her face realizing the shirt also said ‘Lee’ on the back and along the side of the pants. She wasn’t kidding about liking Bora sporting the Lee name. She then decided to just get a quick peek of the Wolf’s den. 

Blue painted the walls of the bedroom. Along the window sill sat a couple trophies in correspondence to soccer achievements from when the girl was much younger until now. In one of the cabinets were a couple picture frames of Siyeon and family along with some of her and Gahyeon. One single picture of a couple large wolfish looking dogs, maybe family pets? Then a couple with Yoohyeon and Yubin, the three of them at some arcade eating pizza and laughing, along with three large but different stuffed sunflowers with faces on them. Beside it a bracelet that said ‘BFF4EVR’. 

Bora felt a smile on her face, she knew Siyeon was an important person to her little sister. To be put in this situation with the other girl made her aware of how much she knew she couldn’t play around with the best friend. Not that she would, it's just she didn't expect any of this today. Especially how well she got along with this girl. Bora didn’t really date per say, it’s just that she had a lot of responsibilities in her adolescent years. She needed to keep an eye on her sister, while making sure she kept her grades high to get a scholarship into university - money was hard to come by for her family at times. With her passion for dance, it was like she only had enough room in her heart for the really important things and people in her life. She was content with it though .. she thought. 

She heard three knocks on the and walked over to opened it. _Yeah_ , seeing Siyeon there with a silly grin on her face was really making her question if she was willing to open up her heart as easy as she opened that door. 

“Ah Ms. Bora you look lovely tonight.” The taller girl had cleaned up as well and was sporting a long sleeved rugby shirt with cuffed jeans to pair. Her hair was let down along with her bangs. The younger one took her hands from her back to reveal a stuffed toy sunflower from the picture.

“It was the only thing I could find last notice, plus it means a lot to me and at least it’ll never die!” She held it up matching the smile on the plushie. 

Yeah, Bora was definitely trying not to scream from how cute the other girl was. 

“Hmm you don’t look too bad yourself. I also see you couldn’t resist putting me back in your soccer attire. I’m marked as a Lee from shirt to pants.” She threw a playful smile at the other girl. “It would suggest you’re already marking me as your not-quite-girlfriend already.”

“I promise it’s cause I haven't done laundry for any of my other clothes yet.” Siyeon put her hands up in defence. “But i’ll admit, if you like the preview of being labelled as mine, then I can’t help but say it might be part of my plan to convince you to want to be mine.” She gave her a confident smile. While putting out her hand waiting for the smaller girl to take it and follow her downstairs. 

“M’lady if you can follow me.” Bora latched on to the larger hand and followed her down a couple steps. Siyeon led her through the living room and revealed the shared space with a light illuminating a smaller table by their kitchen. 

“I think I remember Yooh mentioning you don’t like cheese. Sucks cause all I have are cheesy jokes, but I’d hate for you to be disgusted of me.” Her eyes pulled into a smile. 

Bora rolled her eyes “Wow you're right, I almost gagged on that one.” 

Siyeon pulled out a chair and let the smaller girl take her seat. “Well hopefully you’ll enjoy tonight’s menu, it was recommended to me by Remy - you know the rat from Ratatouille? Found her running the streets in the rain.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute Lee, I definitely know why you and Yoohyeon get along so well!” She smacked the other girl before she sat down across her. 

“I’m kidding, rats are a little too creepy .. you remind me of a cute little birdie with a voice that can possibly burst my eardrums. Im used to that though, Gahyeon’s given my ears enough practice.” She said tapping her ears making sure they were still good. 

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner laughing and getting to know each other a little more. Not before long it was time for Bora to head home and get started on work she needed to get done before tomorrow. Additionally, Yoohyeon would be home soon and she needed to feed her since their uncle would be working late today. 

“Here, I packed up the rest for you to take back to Yoohyeonnie. She’ll probably bother you with her rumbling stomach once she gets home.” Siyeon gave the nicely packed dinner to Bora. 

To find someone who cared about Yoohyeon like she did, if that wasn’t on her list of traits she’d like in someone else - it was now. 

“Also! I’ll walk you back, seems to be pouring out there still.”

They stepped out back into the pouring rain, Bora clinging onto the taller girl for warmth but also to make sure they were both safe under the umbrella .. yeah for that reason. 

They made it to Bora’s front porch, the light sensing the two bodies and turning itself on to produce a brighter atmosphere. 

“Thank you for everything today. Honestly I didn’t expect to get attacked by the rain, wasn’t really my day to begin with either.” She looked up to Siyeon before continuing. “I didn’t see this day ending up as how it did, but I'm super glad you saw me and decided to save the day. Spider girl would be jealous that someone was out here stealing her job.” She giggled all too knowingly that Yoohyeon would probably love to save Minji’s precious head from any droplet of rain. 

“It’s hard to miss your voice screaming and running, but I’m glad I finally had the courage to even just say something to you. I’ll give some credit to Yoohyeon, she was unknowingly my wingman today.” Siyeon hung her head in embarrassment. "I'm also quite a fan of her! I guess I can't be Captain America if im in Korea?" she chuckled.

“Honestly didn’t expect you to have a big fat crush on me wolfie.” She pushed the girl jokingly. “If I can be honest, I’m a little worried because you're my sister’s best friend. I would hate to impose on your friendship like that. Especially cause Yoohyeon adores you and looks up to you as well.” 

Siyeon’s cheeks were getting progressively redder as Bora spoke. She was really a sucker for a pretty and nice girl, but not just any. Bora had caught her attention many years ago, back to the first day she met Yoohyeon. Siyeon was the new kid at school and could barely be sociable to make new friends, especially in high school where everyone had already found their clique. One day a bunch of kids were making fun of her cause she decided to cut her own bangs the night before, but she royally messed it up making it crooked which formed a comma like shape instead. Yoohyeon came around the corner with her equally un-even bangs (that Bora totally thought she could cut) and scared away the kids with her barking. Without any introduction Yoohyeon had her follow her to the dance studio so that she could give her sister a notebook that she forgot at home. That’s when Siyeon noticed the older girl in her element - she was in awe. She always appreciated someone who could be just as dedicated as her in something that they loved. Then Bora turned around and gave Yooh a big ol’ headlock and told her to not cause any trouble. The older girl then glanced at Siyeon and gave her a quick thumbs up with a smile. She knew all too well that she was in deep without even really knowing the girl. So not wanting to embarrass herself, she kinda - on purpose - tried avoiding Kim Bora everywhere she was. 

It didn't help that Yoohyeon always secretly admired her sister too, confessing to Siyeon and Yubin often that she was truly the best sister (especially once Bora figured out how to cut bangs properly.) Although they had a made a pact to never reveal that information. Yubin was also treated as a younger sibling to Bora - the girl was just full of affection. 

So yeah she understood when Bora said that she didn't want to accidentally ruin the friendship with something like a crush. 

Siyeon looked at her, she could see conflict in her eyes. A smile escaped her lips along with a rush of confidence and she tilted Boras face towards her. 

“I get what you mean, I would never put any of us in this position if I wasn’t positively sure that I wanted this so bad. I would like to get to know you Bora, if you’d allow it .. i’d like to hope you'd be interested in doing the same.” 

Bora felt her heart flutter, she really didn’t expect one of Yoohyeon’s barking friends to sweep her off her feet in the matter of hours. To be fair, she knew a couple years ago that there was something strange about this girl .. a good strange. She was willing to make a leap of faith if they could do it together. 

“I would like that. Something tells me you’re worth it.” She grinned before hopping on her tippy toes to press a kiss on the wolf’s burning cheek. She pulled back and saw the wolf’s face slowly turning red with her eyes closed shut. He face scrunched up adorably just trying to keep calm. 

“According to Gahyeon I’m already your girlfriend already, I won’t lie though i’m also Minji’s fake girlfriend - so if you’re curious thats your only competition.” 

Siyeon felt her heart hammering in her chest but coughed out a laugh instead. “Oof, my boss is one hell of a fake girlfriend to have too. I don’t know who to be jealous of” She poked at Boras cheek seeing her huff.

“I think Yoohyeon should be the worried one though, I’m much better at securing the girl.” She snickered while taking the smaller hands into her own. She stared intensely into Bora’s eyes trying to convey that she was very serious about the older girl. A sudden tension filled the air and she felt herself gravitating closer to Bora. She leaned in and felt her lips touch something soft. 

The stuffed flower she gave earlier was facing her, its smile mocking her for trying to pull a slick move like that. 

Both girls giggled. 

“Oops, sorry big wolfie but I sense a little puppy around the corner. Would hate to defile her eyes.” She heard Bora pretending to voice the stuffed sunflower. 

“HEY, AHHH” The wind from the rain was causing the silver haired girl’s umbrella to fold inside out. The taller Kim came rushing through the front gate stumbling around.  
“Did you guys just get home? It’s been a couple hours since practice and class ended?” she said confused as to why they were just standing outside. That’s when she noticed the two holding hands and the giant sunflower. Hmm .. interesting.

“Arf Arf” ( _Hey Yoohie, got your sister home as promised_ ) 

_Huh?_ A cute little bark came from the girl she was holding hands with. Bora then heard her sister respond in kind. 

“Woof woof?” ( _Nice, but hey why are you guys holding hands? And you gave her **THE** sunflower …_)

“Ruff ruff woof, aouuuuuu” ( _Hahah, yeah .. well .. I kinda confessed to your sister that I like her?_ ) 

“WOOF WEOFAOAOFIE” ( _YOU LIKE MY SISTER?! THIS WAS THE GIRL YOU HAD A CRUSH ON FOR YEARS NOW, SINGIE!!_ ) 

Soon enough both her sister and her best friend were howling at each other. Rushing to the window she could see Pie trying to get in on the barking competition. 

“Yip-yip-yippp” ( _Hey who's on my porch!_ ) The tiny little fluff said to them both. 

“Alright alright, this is our household not a kennel.” She opened the door and held up the tiny dog in her arms. Little Pie gave her a welcoming lick to her lips and leaned over trying to sniff Siyeon.

“Arf?” ( _Hey cutie, nice to finally meet you!_ ) Siyeon whispered to the little puppy both of them staring at each other intently. Thats when Pie had decided she liked this bigger dog-human and licked her mouth as well. 

“Nice indirect kiss” Siyeon commented throwing the girl a wink. 

“I’m with children.” 

“The correct term is _puppies_ for our species actually.” Yoohyeon retorted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kinda couldn't resist pairing these two up - don't mind me I'm in the suayeon feels rn.  
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. I Just Wanna Make You Scream (Halloween Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon's in charge of the Halloween festivities, which is unfortunate for everyone in the group since she didn't realize she was taking them to a REAL haunted house. 
> 
> Well, here we go - happy halloween everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, happy early halloween special. 
> 
> Wrote this because I was feeling the spoopy season and who best to celebrate with than our wonderful Deukae. 
> 
> This is just a little side story from our regular narrative - we'll get back to it soon! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's divided into a couple parts, which I will try to update before halloween actually comes , oof?
> 
> See you all on the next part!

“ _Spend a night at a real haunted house?_ Sounds like a tacky Halloween adventure.” Handong yawned in response to the other girl’s idea.  
“Besides if the other girls find out you roped them into this mess, they’ll definitely kill you .. which would probably make the actual house haunted by your own spirit.” 

Yoohyeon stared at the article online and clicked on the link to the sign up sheet. She was in charge of coming up with something to do this Halloween for the group. In hindsight if they all were going to blame someone, it would have to be Siyeon for winning in rock paper scissors against her. Plus, why should a superhero be afraid of the supernatural! She was sure that she could handle the paranormal .. probably. Anyways, this was most likely some prank house with lame scary things scattered all over the place. 

She entered in all their information and booked the night, not bothering to read up on the rest of the details. 

“Well it’s done and you're going down with us Dongie!” She smiled at the red haired girl. She felt her phone buzz with the email confirming the booking and letting her know they would send the appropriate information in the near future. 

“I’m more of a 5 star hotel kind of girl but I cant turn down a shit show.” She looked at her perfectly manicured nails. Yeah, she had a bad suspicion that this wasn’t going to roll over smoothly. The taller puppy like girl kind of brought her clumsy luck into any situation, but Handong was never one to back down from her sitcom of a life that involved some of the strangest girls that she met not so long ago. 

“Yeah I also used your credit card to pay for it, thanks!” She heard the younger one yell as she ran out of the room. 

“KIM YOOHYEON.” 

_______________________________________

“KIM YOOHYEON, YOU BETTER GET YOUR DUMB ASS OVER HERE” Bora screamed as the vein in her neck was about to burst into pieces. 

The night finally came and according to Yoohyeon, all the girls had to do was bring a lightly packed bag for their ‘sleepover’. No, Bora did not anticipate to bring holy water along with her because her younger sister decided to deceive her. She knew something weird was going on the moment Handong came in a black van to pick them up leading to a more desolated town area. Which then she began to worry a bit, with it driving up a creepy hill to almost the middle of nowhere until she saw a stand alone house that definitely looked worn down and haunted. 

“WE ARE DEFINITELY NOT SPENDING A NIGHT IN A HAUNTED HOUSE. WHY DID YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!” 

Yoohyeon felt her knee get kicked in and hands grasp the collar of her sweater. 

“RELAX! Listen this will be fine, besides whats halloween without a little horror! Plus if anything all forms of beings are much more scared of _you_ than you should be of them.” She cackled. 

Off to the side Minji looked at the paper Yoohyeon was holding onto earlier that night. It headlined, “SPEND A NIGHT AT THE REAL CONJURING HOUSE” here where multiple real ghost chilling events happened, you’ll be able to explore the house and find what evil lurks. She stared at the piece of paper unable to believe that Yoohyeon got them to stay at an actual haunted house and not some gimmicky replica. 

Over her shoulder was Yubin re-reading the paper trying to understand what her best friend had done. She shook her head, already trying to compose herself for a long and possibly terrifying night. She was usually the level headed one along with Handong so she definitely had to prepare herself mentally to babysit all the screaming children. 

Gahyeon was holding onto Siyeon, already a little spooked from the whole aura of the house. She looked into the darkness of one of the windows on the second floor. For a moment a glow of white came from inside whatever that room was. She felt goosebumps fall down her back. 

_This is a terrible idea_

Siyeon noticed the younger one clinging onto her and felt the need to lighten the mood. 

“Aw come on Gahyeonnie, with all of us around you’ll be fine! Besides this should be pretty fun don’t you think, this kind of thing should be a good piece for you.” 

The pink haired girl saw a glint in the older one’s eyes. 

“You would like this wouldn't you, you’re too into the supernatural dude.” She laughed at the wolf like girl, seeming to be more in her element. 

She glanced over at Bora trying to strangle Yoohyeon by the throat. “You should probably grab your girl before she makes your best friend into one of these creepers.” 

“I’m just surprised she can reach her throat.” Siyeon chuckled and ruffled the little one’s hair before stepping into the sibling fight. 

____________________________________

Yoohyeon took out the key she was given and unlocked the door, she pushed it open as an eerie creak of the door sounded throughout the house. Almost as if to wake up all the spirits of the house to invite them to a night of fun. She flicked on the nearest light switch and the light bulbs flickered on - starting off dim but slowly warming up to a brighter hue. 

She stepped into the main entrance seeing a staircase lead up to the second level. To her right a dining room and to her left a living room. The group started to slowly filter into the house, most of them trying to stick as a group. They went into the living room first to get a sense of the place. 

“Alright this is definitely smells like the spookiest place I have ever been to.” Yubin said. 

“I beg to differ, one time I walked into the laundry room and Siyeon’s disgusting practice uniform waved back at me, begging me to put it in the wash and take it out of it’s smelly misery.” Gahyeon quipped. Off to the side she heard the older girl scoff in disbelief. 

“ITS REALLY NOT THAT BAD.” 

“Should we go check out the bedrooms?” Handong questioned. 

“First of all we are not sleeping tonight so thats a pass on finding a bed. Plus I'm keeping my stuff here in case I need to YEET out of here as fast as possible.” Gahyeon responded. 

Yoohyeon assessed the mood of the group and figured that she needed to just get them back into feeling hyped about her idea. 

“Alright that makes a lot of sense. However, we should definitely do a tour of the house and get a feel of the place! Come on guys when will we ever get to do something as crazy again, we’re in the real deal!” She threw a goofy smile at everyone. 

Siyeon looked at her and nodded her head. “Yeah Yooh’s right, we should try and enjoy it with some positive vibes - maybe that’ll keep away the bad ghosties.” She smirked at the direction of the tiny girl across from her. 

Bora sighed. The two people she cared for the most would put her in the most miserable situation ever and she would still blindly go along with them. “Yeah enjoy our last moments of being happily alive … scratch the happily .. angry is how i’ll go. If Yoohyeon survives this I swear I'm coming back to haunt her.” she mumbled to herself. She grabbed onto Handong’s arm knowing that she should stick to the most sensible one.

“I’ll admit I was informed of this terrible idea a month before, as this was charged on my account.” she glared at Yoohyeon. “However, I love a good crazy story to look back on, so I brought a ouija board!” She giggled. 

Bora automatically unlatched from the red haired girl with a frown on her face. “DONGIE, YOU’VE BETRAYED ME. YUBIN COME HERE.” She pulled her in and latched onto her shoulders. 

“You can only cling on if you don't grab my ass” Yubin said with a straight face trying to warn the touchy older girl. 

“Promise.” 

“Okay, so stop poking my butt.” 

“Im not?” She said lifting her arms from around the younger girls shoulder. 

Yubin’s eyes opened wider. 

“And so it begins … but like kind of quirky for ghost behaviour?” 

___________________________________

“You better have the van’s keys on you handy, cause we’re leaving as soon as some crazy shit happens.” Yubin whispered to Handong. 

“Wow Yubin, are you scared? Do you really think there are ghosts here?” She smirked at the younger girl. 

Yubin wasn’t one to believe in such out of world beings, that was until her best friend turned into the epitome of actual fiction that she would read in comic books. So yeah, she would call herself a believer in such things. 

The two were somehow paired together with Bora and walking through the main level of the house. The main hall held a couple pictures in black of white of probably the residents of this place from back in that day. Bora felt like their eyes were following her wherever she walked. 

Handong approached one of the frames and inspected the picture inside. It was the house with a couple people standing out of the front. All of a sudden she felt chills and the picture began to move before her eyes. The group inside had their faces warp to look like her friends as they began to run from the front of the house to the inside. She could see one of the girls giggle before she slammed the front door causing Handong to fall out of her little trance. 

That seemed so real - was she really starting to fall for this lame excuse of a haunted house. This had to be all part of the prank, this was placed here to really scare them. 

“Nice try!” She let out a laugh.

Yubin looked at Handong laughing a picture with nothing in it.

____________________________

Minji, Siyeon, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon decided to check the second level. 

“Better to split off into bigger groups .. just in case.” Yubin had mentioned before they agreed to take a look around. 

The moment they reached the top of the staircase the two excited dogs decided to run into the nearest room and take a look. 

“I swear if we lose these two first, I have no problem leaving them to fend for themselves.” Gahyeon said with a sigh. 

Minji took the younger girl’s hand, “Lets try our best to keep them leashed then!” The two followed the overly excited girls into the first room. The first thing they saw walking in was Siyeon riding on a rocking horse in the corner of the room. Then Yoohyeon wearing some weird mask she found. 

“Yo Siy, you think if I dropped downstairs with this thing on that Bora would scream.” She laughed while trying to create a makeshift ghost outfit with a white sheet she found in the closet. 

Minji approached the younger girl taking off the mask and sheet and wiped the dust from her face which inadvertently caused a dust of blush to replace it.

“No bad Yoohyeonnie, your sister is going kick your ass into another dimension.” _And I wouldn’t like that_ , she whispered. 

“Both of you no running off without us, got that.” She gave them a stern look while pinching Yoohyeon’s ear dragging her away from the creepy mask. 

“Ow, okay okay … ‘ _Mean_ ’ji” Yoohyeon responded with a dopey smile. 

“Whipped” Siyeon whispered to Gahyeon. The youngest one pushed the older girl, “As if you aren't either loser.” 

She walked over to the little playhouse in the corner of the room. There were 7 girls placed in different rooms of the house. _Kind of weird how there were exactly seven figures .. like how there was seven of them. Must be all part of the scare tactic for whoever set this place up, they must've known there were seven people coming to stay._

There was one girl wearing the same mask was wearing a few moments ago that was placed in the basement next to a red door. _Very creepy, reminder to not visit the basement_ Gahyeon mumbled to herself. 

She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, “Come on Gah, lets go see the rest of this place.” Siyeon startled her out of her thoughts. They walked out of the room, but the rocking horse by the corner kept moving on its own. It suddenly stopped and the lone figure that caught Gahyeon’s attention in the play house started making its way towards the red door opening it up. 

_“Time to play everyone.”_


	6. I Just Wanna Make You Scream (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um .. it's getting kinda spooky? But kind of romantic?

The other three girls downstairs decided to join them upstairs. Bora spotted her trouble making sister hopping up and down trying to catch the latch that was attached to the ceiling. She figured it was for the attic. _Of course, an attic!_

“Siyeon let me get on your shoulders!” 

“How are you not tall enough, you’re literally SO TALL.” Siyeon grunted as Yoohyeon tried climbing onto her back by throwing her body around her, but being the good friend she was she tried getting the silver haired girl’s legs over her shoulder to boost her up. 

In the middle of the ruckus, the taller girl looked over at all the other girls joining them. 

“Perfect, everybody is here! Rock, paper scissors in ..” Yoohyeon counted down, “3,2,1 ..” 

__________________________

“Why did we even decide to entertain her idea.” Yubin huffed from the bottom. 

All seven girls formed a pyramid with the winner Handong on the top trying to unlock and release the latch to the attic, she answered back “Well honestly I knew I was going to win. _I always do._ ” 

Bora who also was at the bottom could feel Minji’s knee crushing her kidney from the back. _Oh lucky Minji_ , she was the first to lose and Yoohyeon opted to take her place at the bottom instead. Then there was Siyeon in the back incase someone fell outta place as she was the strongest one to catch a fall - but .. literally “nice butt” was all she heard the girl say while she was standing at the back instead of offering to take her place as well. 

Bora shook her head, “Better be my butt you’re looking at Lee.” 

“Ew gross.” Yoohyeon retorted back. 

“Almost got it!” All of a sudden they heard a creak and Handong hopped off pulling the mini staircase with her. 

The rest of the pyramid slowly crumbled apart from the sudden loss. Siyeon snatched Gahyeon from falling onto Yubin and Bora. Minji who was balancing on both Bora and Yoohyeon fell completely onto the silver haired girl who somehow maneuvered to brace her from hitting the ground. 

“Gotcha” Yoohyeon said underneath her while giving her a cheeky smile just a mere couple inches away from Minji’s face. Minji gave her cheeks a quick squish with a boop on the nose as a thanks before helping her dear landing pad up. 

“Bottom of the pyramid, confirmed actual bottoms.” Gahyeon snickered. 

“Oh definitely NOT!” Bora said stomping up the steps following Handong up. 

“Yeah, she’s just got a good bottom.” Siyeon said right behind the tiny girl. 

A collective _EW_ from Gahyeon and Yoohyeon was said aloud again. 

“I believe the bottom produces a solid foundation - so no shame there.” Yubin said to herself not completely understanding the context but finding the need to defend herself.

__________________________

The girls entered the attic finding random boxes and a couple weirdly placed mannequins. Handong had seen a large book to the side, she began to flip through it trying to understand its contents. 

Yoohyeon found one of those old standing cameras in the corner. “Whoa so cool.” She looked into the camera, when a spider came falling from the ceiling and right in front of it. She accidentally clicked the shutter button out of reflex from being surprised. The camera flashed and took a picture of the spider, which then disappeared. 

“Ack why are these things so obsessed with me, what am I the spider queen now?!” 

No film came out of the camera, she figured it was probably all out of it. She glanced over towards Minji she was the girl deep in thought. She approached her slowly, “Pennywise for your thoughts?” she said while pointing at Siyeon who was placing a clown wig on Bora while laughing at the expense of the other girl. 

The red haired girl hummed, “My grandmother told me a story about a ghost when I was younger. This place just kind of gives me the same feel somehow.” 

Yoohyeon stepped closer chuckling, “That’s definitely a _different_ choice of story to tell a child, but tell me more.” 

Minji smiled at the thought of it, “Yeah now that I think about it .. Anyways, the gist was that there was once a lonely ghost who couldn’t seem to find it’s way off earth after death. Many others had asked it why, but it couldn’t remember its life before dying. One day the ghost recognized a familiar face, a human one. That’s when it’s memory came rushing in .. it couldn’t leave earth because it regretted never telling the love of their life how they felt. It’s connection still so strong to their other half leaving them in limbo. A higher power came to the ghost and said, you must move on .. you being stuck here will pause all timelines of you two loving each other. You must know that this is the one life where you did not get to fully love each other.” 

“That’s so sad, knowing that you were meant to suffer when you were happy in every other life?” Yoohyeon held onto Minji’s hand. “I wouldn’t want that to ever be a possibility, I think if you feel something strong for someone .. you should let them know. You both deserve that.” She smiled looking right into Minji’s eyes, her breath hitched from the sight in front of her. The moonlight shining directly onto the girl she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about. As if the world had created a spotlight for her to recognize what was right there. 

Minji recognized the look in Yoohyeon’s eyes and couldn’t seem to look away. She knew that Yoohyeon was hinting at their situation of constantly running in circles with each other. If she was honest it was her who kept pulling back even if she was receiving the other girl’s affection. It was hard for her to give into what she wanted for herself. It also wasn’t fair to the younger girl when all she had ever done was make Minji feel loved. 

Yoohyeon could tell the Minji was always hesitant and she respected that. She just wanted to make it clear that regardless of whatever Minji’s decision would be at the end that she put her heart out there for the older one. Yoohyeon had a lot to fight for and she knew with her new responsibilities that the next day was never certain. Except there were some things she knew for sure, that she would always love her sister, friends, her uncle - and that she would feel the same for Minji and it would only grow as the days passed. _Even if she met black widow and the scarlet witch .. oof._

“Maybe if the ghost tried in their first life - then it’d be happy.” Minji murmured. 

“Maybe they missed their chance .. but I believe you need to seek out and create your own chances too. Sure timing is important, but if you wait for all these signs, you won’t realize all those moments you could have used to build up some courage to make your own chances instead.” Yoohyeon pulled the other girl’s hand up to her heart. “If you’re alive and breathing then there’s always a chance to take.” She smiled and leaned her forehead towards the older girl’s. They stood there in silence letting themselves take in the moment. The fluttering in her heart had only sped up, but she hoped Minji could feel that she was scared of this too. She could only imagine falling to be scary before, but now that she had a web to save her from jumping off a building .. it wasn't so bad. _But falling in love?_ Yeah, there would be no metaphorical web to pick her back up before her heart fell and shattered into pieces. However, instead of cobwebs in her heart, it was full of butterflies _and Minji._ Oh, Yoohyeon was such a sucker for the girl in front of her. 

Yoohyeon took the palm resting on her heart and kissed it. “Come on, let’s check the rest of this place out. I still need to find a way to scare Bora.” She crinkled her nose playfully. 

Minji felt the girl pulling away and decided maybe she would start by taking a _small_ chance. She ran up to the taller girl interlacing their fingers together, she pressed a soft kiss on Yoohyeon’s jaw. She bit her lip nervously and looked at the taller girl who's mouth was opening like a fish who was out of water. Flustered Yooh was one of her favourites, she tucked her head into the silver girl's neck and breathed out, "Sure, wherever you go - I'll always follow." 

__________________________

Across the room Yubin witnessed the little cute moment between the two. Looking at Yoohyeon's stupid lovestruck smile on her face made her chuckle. Bringing the girl you like to an actual haunted house? Why couldn't she have just thrown together a scary movie night if she wanted Minji all up in her business like that. She turned around leaving them to continue whatever it was they were doing and found some weird cane with a button clicking it to a smaller size. She began twirling it around when it accidentally hit a cape nearby. 

“Hmm probably belonged to some magician ..” She mumbled to herself. 

Siyeon was preoccupied with a clown wig and red nose she found, throwing it on she decided to play around. She looked out the window and noticed it was a full moon tonight. She felt her skin crawl, it was like the moon was trying to tell her something important. She just brushed off the feeling.

Bora nearby was passing by a doll sitting down on a rocking chair. She doesn’t know what had compelled her to pick it up and inspect it, but it had a red string tied around its neck. 

“AHHH” She screamed and dropped the doll which caused the head to fall off and roll into the darkness. 

“Whoa are you okay?!” She felt two arms come around her shoulders and hold her close. 

“I swear I saw that dolls head turn towards me?” She sank back into Siyeon’s arms. Siyeon looked down at the headless doll. “It was probably just loose?” She patted the shorter girl's head, “As long as your's is still on, then we’re fine huh!” She pinched Boras frowning cheeks, pushing it into a smile. 

Bora turned around and snaked her arms underneath Siyeon’s jacket, wrapping her up into a hug. “Si, this place is literally giving me the big creeps” 

“I promise I’ll be here with you.” She gave a quick peck to the top of her head. “There’s no way the possessed are getting you, you’re mine!” She howled to make the smaller girl laugh. 

Bora couldn’t help but giggle, she snatched the red ball off her face and stuffed the clown nose into Siyeon’s mouth to shut her up. “Much better, you look good like that.” She winked at the taller girl and backed away, not knowing she painted the wolf’s cheeks red with that comment. 

A muffled “Arf” came from her mouth. _(However you want me, you got me girl)_

__________________________

“Hey guys come here.” Handong called out after getting through more of the book. 

“There’s a lot of supernatural and paranormal lore in this book. But the most interesting thing that caught my eye were the _‘seven spirits’_. It’s said that mischievous girls from different dimensions came through a red door during a full moon when they sensed some friends to play with on the other side. It’s said that the spirits would turn into another version of the person they were haunting/playing with. Confusing those around them and trying to take over the person they were imitating in order to stay in the real world. Creepy huh.” She recited the text to the girls in awe totally immersed into the story. 

Gahyeon began shifting side to side .. **seven spirits**?! This was weirdly too coincidental with the dollhouse she found earlier in the house. She hated foreseeing this unusual occurrence but she kept to herself not wanting to believe it. 

“Alright let’s head down and get some use out of the ouija board Dongie brought!” Yoohyeon chimed in like a puppy who had just remembered about the bone they hid under the couch. 

She took Minji’s hand and dragged her back down the stairs excitedly. A small thump and an _'ouch'_ could be heard before the girls heard the oldest one, "Yoohyeon you're suppose to walk down the steps not stumble down them" 

“Why do we follow her?” Bora said exasperated. 

“Cause Minji follows her and she's basically the like unofficial leader of this group.” Yubin stated. All the girls started leaving the attic as they found it. Handong opting to leave the entrance open. She thought she heard something click one she headed down, but thought maybe it was her imagination. 

Up in the attic the camera had produced a polaroid picture after several minutes. It popped up and instead of a spider, stood a silhouette of woman in it’s place. 

Yeah, this was only the beginning. 

__________________________ 

Back downstairs they decided to gather around the living room to begin the fun new activity. If you could call it that, but honestly speaking Handong bought this plastic board off some shelf of a toy store with the box holding it with a 13+ and older written on the cover. 

“Are we really going to purposely become all those dumb people in horror movies. Cause that’s a pass for me.” Bora threw her body between Siyeon and Gahyeon on the couch. Handong was setting up her board on the coffee table. Yoohyeon brought out a couple flashlights for everyone and a large lamp to place in case of .. electrical interferences. She took a seat on the ground when she felt a hand slip into hers. 

“Yoohyeon, don't you think this is a little overkill. I mean we’re in an actual haunted house, waking up some spirits is the last thing we should do.” She placed her head on the silver haired girls shoulder placing her cold hands right into the front pocket of Yoohyeon's hoodie. She felt goosebumps crawl along her arms either from the potential ghosts or maybe the closeness of the girl wrapped around her? She doesn't know. It read about 1am in the morning already. She figured maybe if they got through this they could just call it a night and actually head back home for a good nights rest. 

“Let’s just do one last hurrah before we call it a night, besides I don't wanna have to deal with a cranky Bora tomorrow .. she reminds me of a little troll” She answered back tilting the red haired girl's chin up while contorting her face trying to imitate Bora. Unable to hold in her laugh, Minji stole a glance to the older sister who was staring at her them with an offended face. The eldest threw her a thumbs up and turned back to Yoohyeon, "Mmm are you sure that wasn't your face after you ran into the door at work that other time." 

Bora's laughed resounded throughout the house. Yoohyeon dropped her jaw in protest, "Wha .. I .. well, are you teaming up with my sister right now?!" 

Minji poked at Yoohyeon's stomach from inside the pocket, "Sorry, we oldies gotta stick together. Besides this is your fault." She tilted her head to the table in front. 

The board was all set up in the middle. All the girls surrounding it with just a slight interest.

“Okay so like you know from the movies, we all need to hold onto the glass and not let go no matter what until we end the conversation.” Handong said sternly, she turned to the two troublemakers. “AND NO moving it on purpose, got it.” 

Two barks from different bodies. “Deal.” 

They all came together and placed one finger on the glass. “If anybody is here with us tonight, please let us know.” She said while closing her eyes. 

For a moment Siyeon wanted to burst out laughing, until she felt the room drop a couple degrees. She looked over to the glass and still didn't see it moving. That was until she felt a weight fall onto of the glass moving it to **‘YES’**. 

“WHAT THE HELL.” Yoohyeon said in surprise. She made eye contact with Siyeon who had a pale look on her face. Her hands started feeling itchy, her powers were tingling as if to warn her to get ready .. for what? She wasn’t sure. 

“Ah .. you all felt that right?” Handong scanned the room seeing everyone stare back at the board with their mouths open. As the usually calm and collected one, especially the one who brought this board - she didn’t think that anything would have come out of this. Her father was a scientist, therefore she never believed in anything that couldn’t be explained through science. This was starting to irk her - she wasn't going to let some ghosts get the best of her. Not yet at least. 

“UH .. if you’re here, please tell us your name.” 

The glass began to run the board, **M - B - S - H - Y - Y - G** then to the number **‘7’**. 

“This is messed up.” Gahyeon said, remembering her chilling feeling about the seven spirits. This had to be a set up, at this rate she was starting to think Yoohyeon was smarter than she put along. Plus is would make sense why she was so MIA this month, girl was hard to keep track of. Maybe she was planning this all along, she was in cahoots with whoever ran this place. 

She turned to Yoohyeon giving her a serious look. “Yooh have you been pulling a fast one on us.”

“I swear it isn't me, I literally signed us up thinking this was a joke!” She said desperately, her spidey sense began flaring up the moment she stepped in the house. But somehow it muted itself in-between until this moment where it was telling her that something was going to happen - and something bad. 

She reached out for Minji’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Minji's hands were getting colder, but then coming back to it’s normal warmth. She was starting to feel a little protective of the girl's around her.

“Minj, you okay?” She whispered over to the other girl. 

“Huh? Yeah, just feeling a little out of it.” She mumbled back. She began to pull at Yoohyeon’s fingers trying to ground herself. 

Handong decided to end it off on one more questions seeing as how it was getting a little spooky, even for herself. “If you have something you would like to say, you can say it now.” 

The glass sat still for a couple seconds, the only thing Yoohyeon could hear was the seven heartbeats of her friends before her. Then the glass began to spell out, **P-L-A-Y pause G-A-M-E.**

“We’re going to say goodbye now.” Handong said in urgency. They all pushed towards **‘BYE’**

“Well that was chilling and honestly the only chilling I’d want to be doing is back in the comfort of someone else's home .. someone living to be specific.” Yubin said picking up her bag. 

“Shall we get going then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a hoh yeeeah for the seven spirits reference, can't wait.  
> Idk what made me feel the need to write something scary but it's better than jiyoo angst .. am i rite .. haha ..  
> A little foreshadowing sprinkled here and there as well. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who's been leaving me comments/showing some love, it's awesome to know you guys enjoy what I've been writing so far! Especially since I've just been all over with the story lines and as I will probably get side tracked with many more! So, thank you in advance for sticking with story! 
> 
> Well let's get the ball rolling on the scary!


	7. I Just Wanna Make You Scream (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should you trust what you see? Not everything is as it seems.

Handong started up the van while making sure everyone was inside and accounted for. Last thing they needed was to accidentally bring in an extra body .. or leave one for that matter. 

“UGH FINALLY, THAT PLACE WAS THE WORST IDEA YOU’VE EVER HAD.” Bora turned to her younger sister to smack the back of her head. Yoohyeon quickly threw a web in her direction latching onto the angry small hand and sticking it to the side of the van. Bora quickly ripped up the web hoping nobody saw it and shook her fist at her sibling. Mouthing something along the words of _“You’re gonna get this smack when we get home.”_

“Alright alright, let’s get it going Dongie.” 

She began driving down the hill and towards the small town before they could hit the highway back home. It was pretty dark and hard to see, but she had quite the memory and could tell this was the way they came from. They passed the sign that said _Haunting Hill._

“Phew, feels good to be out of that place.” Gahyeon said taking a deep breath relaxing into her seat. 

Handong kept going slowly driving through a darker part of the area .. that was until she saw the sign for ‘Haunting Hill’ again and right before their eyes was the same house they were trying to escape from. 

She felt her heart drop for a second in disbelief. 

Siyeon looked out the passenger side and back to Handong in confusion “Uh, Dongie .. why did you turn back around?” 

Handong looked back at Siyeon not understanding what was going on. “Siy, I swear I didn't turn around, you’ve been watching this whole time!” She proceeded to take the exit down the hill again. 

Siyeon puffed out a breath, “Yeah I know, but at this rate I honestly don’t know whats going on!” She spotted some of the girls in the back slightly passed out. She didn't want to scare them before fully understanding what was going on. 

Another couple minutes later they found themselves outside the sign again. 

“Guys why were we back at the house!?” A waking Yubin said from behind which startled the other girls around accidentally waking them up. Siyeon turned around with her hands on her head starting to freak out, it was like her mind was running though a million reasons a second trying to process how this was happening. 

“You two, this is a really bad joke if thats what you’re trying to do.” Bora croaked out. 

Siyeon looked her in the eyes, the seriousness of the situation was brought into light with her eyes pleading them to believe her. “Guys .. Dongie and I have been driving in circles since we tried to get out. I honestly don't know what to tell you guys.” 

A collective sigh came from the front of the van. 

“This is bad, I can’t believe this is real” 

________________________

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEED TO WAIT TILL DAYLIGHT?!” 

Handong had explained what she had read in the book in the attic. Something about the house being unescapable during the night, as that was when the spirits would come out to play. They wouldn’t be able to leave until the sun started to rise, opening up the way for them to get out this place. Even then the sliver of time they had was quite small to escape, if they couldn't reach the road out on time they would be stuck. 

“GREAT, well we’re all sitting this out IN THIS VAN AND NOBODY BETTER LEAVE.” 

Handong decided to come to a park right outside the house, pulling in she felt one side of the van deflate. _A popped tire great, the spirits were already messing with them._

“I can change that, who wants to join?” Siyeon said with a sigh.

“I’ll come with” Minji said taking the lamp between her and Yoohyeon. “You better sit still.” She pointed a finger at Yoohyeon. 

“Promise.” 

_________________________

“You’ve been quiet all night ji - you sure you aren’t plotting to kill our little puppy after this?” She smiled shoving her friend. 

She rolled her eyes, “She’s definitely getting her ass handed to her by Bora already. She means well .. I’m sure she didn't anticipate to put us into an actual horror movie.” 

Siyeon swept her bangs to the side, feeling sweat go down her neck. She cranked the new wheel into place. Her best friend was really the epitome of bad luck. They heard the van door open and a couple footsteps step out. 

“I NEED TO PEE, BATHROOM BUDDY LETS GO.” 

The footsteps slowly faded off into a different direction. 

Minji held the lamp closer for Siyeon noticing the girl was almost done. She quietly glanced around the place. She noticed Bora and Yoohyeon stepping back into the house. 

“What the heck are those two doing?” She said out loud. Siyeon looked up and followed her gaze. “Maybe they’re going to the washroom inside, seems like the last place Bora would want to be in with Yooh though.” 

“We shouldn’t let them go in by themselves, they’ll end up arguing and who knows what kind of trouble they’ll cause." 

“I’ll go get them, i’m not too spooked. You go see the others in the van and let them know.” Siyeon began walking up to the open door of the house with flashlight in hand. 

Meanwhile Yoohyeon was looking out of the window and saw Minji standing by the side of the car, she tapped on the window telling her to come out. Yoohyeon threw on a smile and gave her a thumbs up. “Be right back, Minji’s telling me to come out - they might need something!” She exited the van. 

A couple minutes before she left, Bora had stepped out with Gahyeon needing to find a place to pee. "I NEED TO PEE, BATHROOM BUDDY LETS GO." 

“Definitely not going to go pee inside there … even though I almost did” Bora shook her head staring at the house. She spotted a little shed off to the side. _Ugh I guess this will do._

Bora held onto Gahyeon leading her to the side. Gahyeon nodded along following close by. The older girl stepped behind the shed to do her business. Gahyeon peered towards the van keeping it in sight. That’s when she saw Siyeon coming up towards the house like she was following someone. 

“SIYEON, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” She called out with panic. “Gah, whats wrong? Where’s Siyeon?!” Bora came out from behind the shed. 

Gahyeon looked towards the house and saw a light turn on in the living room then up by the second floor. Spotting a head of silver hair, _Yoohyeon?_ Just then Yoohyeon turned around and was facing her with the mask she tried on earlier. Bora followed her line of vision and saw the back of her sister’s head in the mask. “This idiot went back inside, to do what play?! Didn’t Minji tell her to stay put! Now my idiot’s going in to get her. I can’t stand dumb and dumber sometimes.” She said burying her face in her hands. 

“We better go back to the van and tell the others before we venture off getting those two back” 

________________________

Back at the van Yubin found her way to the front seat keeping Handong company. 

“Something tells me we shouldn’t have let anybody out of this van.” Yubin said thoughtfully. Handong nodded in agreement, she prepared herself mentally knowing this was going to be a long night. She felt a knock on her window and it was Bora with Gahyeon looking distressed. 

“We saw Yoohyeon and Siyeon in the house from the windows.” 

“Well lets get this over with.” Handong said. 

________________________

“Minji? Singie? Where did you go?” Yoohyeon went behind the van to where the two girls would have been. Her spidey senses shot up her neck and she turned around facing Minji. 

“Silly Yooh, what took you so long to come out.” She grabbed the younger girl by the neck and pulled her in for a kiss. 

_WHAT WAS GOING ON._ Her mind was telling her that this was not a good sign, but her body was definitely telling her the opposite. She returned the kiss back deciding to think later, while the older girl pinned her back against the car. Yoohyeon felt her bite onto her lower lip, unable to hold back a low moan she took Minji’s hips against her. The older girl began to trail kisses down her neck, stopping at particularly sensitive spot and grazing her teeth against it. It felt unusually sharper than expected. 

“Ah - my favourite part about you. Delicious.” she whispered nudging her nose against Yoohyeon’s ear. 

The older girl pulled away and laced their fingers together. “Come on, I know where we can have some fun before the sun comes out!” She said looking darkly into Yoohyeon’s eyes. 

A little flustered from the whole event, Yoohyeon slowly nodded her head and followed the girl towards the back of the house. 

________________________

After Minji rolled off the flat tire to a nearby ditch by the van, she came around to the front of the car and noticed Handong and Yubin getting out. 

“Where are you two going?” she questioned, looking over to Bora and Gahyeon who were quietly talking trying to find flashlights. 

_Wait .. Bora .. she went inside the house with Yoohyeon?_

“Where’s Yoohyeon?” she asked not understanding as she just saw them enter the house. 

“Where IS Yoohyeon?! You were the one who called her out to help you and Siyeon?” Yubin said to the oldest girl, remembering the silver haired one mention getting called out by the eldest to help. Minji shook her as if to say she had no idea what they were talking about. 

“What?! Bora did you leave Yoohyeon inside?” Minji turned to the shorter girl. 

“Leave her inside?! As if I would go back in there with that loser! Gahyeon saw her on the second floor doing who knows what in some dumb mask” 

Minji thought back to her Yoohyeon and Siyeon playing in the room upstairs. Something wasn’t adding up, plus she told Yoohyeon to stay .. the large puppy was very obedient. What could have convinced Yoohyeon to get up and leave so suddenly? 

“SIYEON! Dammit she followed ‘you and Yooh’ back into the house to make sure you two didn't end up fighting!” Minji looked at Bora worriedly, upset that she had agreed to let her go in by herself. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON.” 

Shit, Gahyeon threw her head back trying to make sense of everything. She began stringing her thoughts together out loud. 

“Alright, if we take into account all the information we know? Basically the seven spirits were some type of lore from the book Handong read. Upstairs where Yooh and Singie were playing there was a dollhouse where there were seven figures - which I thought was weird and they were scattered all over the house. One had a mask on similar to the one Yooh was playing with and it was in the basement and next to it was a red door. According to Dongie, the red door is what the spirits come through to play with whoever enters the house? Which was clearly us, coincidentally there are seven of us and seven of them .. which only means that the message they sent with the ouija board was them starting the play the game with us.” She rambled on finally piecing together what’s been bothering her all night. 

The rest of them looked at her with shock on their face, but oddly enough it made way too much sense. 

“Well dammit, we better go find those two and win this game. _I don’t lose_ ” Handong said confidently. 

“Don’t fall for their tricks.” 

________________________

Inside the house Siyeon saw a couple lights on throughout the house. _What were these two doing? How hard was it to find the washroom._

“Bora? Yoohyeonnie?” She yelled into the quiet house. All of a sudden she felt a cold air approach her and Gahyeon appeared next to her. 

“Bora went downstairs with Yoohyeon to find a washroom, I wanted to wait down here though to make sure none of us come stumbling in lost.” She said tugging on Siyeon’s arm. “Lets go see them, don’t want to be in here much .. longer.” Gahyeon said with a strained smile. 

Siyeon shrugged her shoulders, “Cool.” 

________________________

“Okay so, here’s the plan .. grab Yoohyeon and Siyeon and get back into the van as soon as possible. No leaving each other, we need to be side by side at all times.” Minji said with finality making sure the team was ready to go. They all nodded in unison with flashlights in hand. They heard some things falling from the bedroom upstairs. They went up to investigate, noticing all the doors were wide open. A light flickering in one of the rooms they did not check earlier. Bora thought she saw Yoohyeon, when all of sudden she saw the girl climbing the wall. 

“What the hell are you doing Yooh, you cant just be carelessly using your powers in the open?!” She found herself quietly sneaking off hoping she could get Yooh down before anyone saw her. Bora entered the dark room, trying to look all over the walls. 

“Yoohyeon this is not the time to be sticking to the furniture, we got to get going you idiot!” She whispered angrily. She walked in not noticing a figure slip up behind her. 

She turned around and screamed, she saw Yoohyeon’s dirtied converse under a white sheet with a mask on for its face. 

Minji ran towards where she heard the scream and saw Yoohyeon under the sheet again sneaking up on Bora. _Didn’t I tell everyone to not wander off!_

“Yoohyeon I told you it wasn't a funny ..” Minji trailed off looking out the window and noticing Yoohyeon following someone who looked just like her out to the back field. 

……

“Bora …” She whispered. 

“Minji … what’s wrong.” She said as quietly as possible, alarmed by the look on the older ones face and the tremble in her voice. 

The figure in-between them was stand extremely still, the only movements were the breaths they could hear between them all. 

“Don’t panic, but I don’t think this is Yoohyeon.” She circled around and came towards Bora trying to make she could protect the other. Bora turned to her and stared at her. Minji pointed towards the window in the room and saw a head of silver hair following another head of red. 

“What ...” they both turned towards the covered figure who was now on the ceiling hanging upside down. 

____________________

“Where are we heading off to?” having a pretty girl kissing her senseless was definitely on her list of weaknesses and unfortunately now that she had some time to breathe and think she was suspicious of the behaviour the girl was showing.

“Somewhere quiet where we can finish what we started!” She heard the red head say happily. Yoohyeon felt them come to a stop at an abandoned garage. She felt the other girl press up against her and kiss her again, she pulled back to hold the girl’s head in place. “Not that I’d ever complain about kissing you, but are you okay?” She glanced down towards the other girl’s lips .. then she noticed. Where was the cute little mole the sat on her upper lip? 

_This isn’t the real Minji, Yoohyeon you idiot._

The other girl began to back her up, her fangs starting to come out. “Oh Yoohyeon, you really remind me of my love - all but a distant memory now. But you’re here and you’ll do.” 

_Oh shit._

She jumped and swung to the other side of the garage seeing a pipe. “Listen don’t come any closer! Ahck, I can’t believe I kissed you!?” 

“Didn’t it feel right! Forget the real one, help me get out of here. We can go off together and be happy, she doesn’t feel the same for you anyways - I promise to love you forever. We can be immortal together.” She smirked with her fangs creeping out. 

________________________

“Boraa don’t you miss me? You were the one who left me, I’ve been so lonely without you.” The Yoohyeon on the ceiling called out in a child like voice. “You said you’d save me. But now I'm dead? Don’t you want to keep your promise and keep me safe ..” 

Bora didn’t know what to say to the spirit, but she knew it was trying to convince her of something. She decided to play along hoping she would buy enough time to get her and Minji out safely. Yooh, I dont know what you’re talking about. Don’t you want to stay here and play your games. We can play right now if you want?” 

“Hmm, okay. Hide and seek! I’ll count and you hide, just like how we used to. You always said you were better at hiding cause you were tinier.” The ghost let out a giggle. 

_Even ghost Yoohyeon was a little shit._

“Count .. give me 2 minutes, it's hard to find a good spot.” she gave the spirit a small smile trying to convince her. 

The ghost turned towards a corner and started counting out loud. Bora grabbed Minji’s hand and ran out the door slamming it behind her. 

“Bora did you really have to play the creepiest game of all time with that thing!”

Bora rushed off towing the taller girl in hand, “Lets get going, I don't want to know what happens when she finds us.” 

_________________________

“I’ll be honest, I’m kind of over that whole ‘Play a Game” shtick. Can’t a ghost just rest in peace?! Instead I’m stuck in eternity with all these losers .. and who the hell keeps renting out this stupid house! I thought haunting it would get rid of people, but they just keep coming!” The ghost that took on the appearance of Handong said towards the other three girls. 

Yubin looked at Handong and Gahyeon wondering if they were just as thrown off. This ghost was really out here using them as it’s therapist. 

“Hey quick question..” real Handong asked, “So like, I think we’re on the same page of getting this over with. Basically your friends are currently terrorizing our friends .. how do we stop that?” 

“Straight to the point, see that’s why I wanted to be you! You were a close contender Yubin.” it gave her finger guns with a coy smile. 

Gahyeon huffed in jealousy. 

“Basically the book you found upstairs, there’s a passage at the end of the book that basically puts all the spirits back through the portal. If you get together and do a little salt circle or something then you can get this place cleared out for the night and open the road back to real people world with no caveats! That is IF the others don't somehow win and take over the body of your friends!” It said nonchalantly before clearing its throat and starting again. 

“Fair warning, these other scoundrels have found a liking to some of you. This Yoohyeon and Siyeon are trouble makers, it attracts us to them. Not to mention they have some .. other worldly essence to them. They’re strong and they’re the main targets this time around.” It yawned as if was tired of giving the speech. “I would get it going, if you need any help I’ll just be here on my rocking horse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to lure an un-expecting victim by pretending to be their friends? The girls should have known rule number 1, don't split off from the group. 
> 
> Well here's a little creepiness for those who love a good spooky tale.  
> Will the group make it out of this place and what where are these spirits from?! The final installment of this Halloween special coming soon. 
> 
> Idk if yall could follow along, half my ideas come when I'm half asleep LOL. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. I Just Wanna Make You Scream (Pt. 4 - Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, yes we back with the final part.  
> Lots confusion.  
> Lots of supernatural & paranormal going head to head.  
> Will the girls get out? Find out on the final part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before going into this warning:  
> there's ... a .. character .. death somewhere ... inbetween.  
> Or is there? I only know happy endings. 
> 
> Cause it's Happy Halloween, not Sad Halloween.

Siyeon was trailing behind the youngest one heading down towards the basement holding her hand. She was a little bit weary of going down, seeing as how it would be odd to go to the washroom in the basement .. _but it was Gahyeon._ She really had no reason to lure her into something terrible. However, Siyeon’s gut feeling was telling her that something was a little strange about the girl she was with. Funnily enough, her scent alone wasn’t the warm bright feeling that Siyeon felt at ease with. 

Walking down the stairs she could tell it was getting harder to see. Her eyes had a hard time adjusting but the moonlight seeping into the basement helped illuminate it a bit. The creeping feeling of something lurking in the shadows sent a chill down her spine. 

“Gahyeon where are you taking me?” She said quietly trying not to let the other girl know she was suspicious of her. 

The pink haired girl was humming to a song she had never heard of before, “Oh well i’m pretty sure they went down this way?” 

She took a look at her surroundings noticing a pair of large red shoes poking out from behind a large cabinet. Her mind took her back to the clown outfit she was playing around with earlier in the attic. _Okay creepy .._

Gahyeon had let go of her hand and walked towards it turning the corner and disappearing. 

_Oh .. this was definitely a trap._

_________________________

Bora and Minji headed towards the room Yubin, Handong and Gahyeon were in frantically.  
“WE NEED TO GO NOW, BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT.” Minji said urgently pushing them towards the staircase.  
Handong paused to turn around, “Wait we might have found a way to end this before it gets out of hand .. I need to back to the attic to find something!” 

They all looked at each other not wanting to split up, but Minji seeing Yoohyeon outside was worrisome. Bora just as conflicted seeing her sister run off and Siyeon nowhere to be found with her. Gahyeon looked at the rest, “I need to find Siyeon.” 

Minji pulled them in close whispering her plan, “Alright .. we didn’t want to split up but unfortunately they’ve done a great job at eliminating that option. Handong, you will go with Yubin and with both of your brain power it’ll make things go faster. I’ll head down with Bora and Gahyeon, hopefully Siyeon is somewhere in the house and Yoohyeon is outside with one of the spirits as we speak. We’ll deal with finding those two, head down once you get what you need. If you see us, we’ll need a codeword to make sure it’s the real us … mouth the name of the cafe without saying it, got it?” She looked at all the girls with a determined look. They all put their hands in the middle, “GO GO GO.” With that they split off .. hoping to see each other again and ending this night one and for all. 

_________________________

Handong and Yubin headed up the already open attic staircase. They could hear someone counting in one of the closed rooms below. 

“Something tells me that we don't want to know .. and that we don't want them to know we’re up here. Pull the staircase with you so it can’t come up!” Handong directed the younger one. 

They went to the corner that held the book, desperately they looked for the section the ghost was telling them about. 

“Here!” Handong began reading through it taking mental notes along the way. Yubin noticed that the magician hat she had seen earlier was coming closer towards them .. along with a ghost that looked just like her. 

“Um .. listen we don’t really have time to do the whole - _oh no! it’s you pretending to be me thing._ ” Yubin said towards the spirit in disinterest. 

The spirit looked at her incredulously not understanding why the girl in front of her wasn’t scared. 

“Huh, I .. but the show is just about to begin!” Fake Yubin said whipping out the magic stick clicking it out to extend it. 

The real Yubin looked at her with a bored face. 

The fake Yubin took off her hat and tapped it with the stick. She then placed her hand inside and pulled out a giant spider, “Just a little magic to make your greatest nightmares come to life!” She said with a diabolical laugh. 

The blue haired girl yawned and sat down waiting for the spider to come towards her. It reached out it’s hand and began petting its big head. 

“OH COME ON, I TOOK CENTURIES TO LEARN THAT TRICK!” 

Handong too preoccupied with getting the ritual complete ignored the situation playing between the two and yelled for the younger girl “I THINK I HAVE IT! We’ll need to gather a couple things and get this set up then we head to the basement!”

_________________________

Heading to the main level the other three girls made their way towards the back end of the house. They noticed the door to the basement was wide open, down below they heard growling and then cackling from another.  


_________________________

Siyeon felt her blood go cold and goosebumps form along her body. The moonlight shining through sent a wave of energy towards her and she could feel a shift. Her eye sight had become sharp, her smell enhanced and her hearing amplified as well. Strength surged through her bones which carried into her muscles making the fibres rip and in an instant to then reattach to become bigger. She felt the power course through her body and her teeth clenched from her canines getting sharper. She felt her physical body linger between human and beast. The beast telling her to let go and finally take form.

The shadow hiding behind the wardrobe finally came out. A clownish looking figure tilted its large head looking at her, its jaw ripped open and was overfilled with teeth. Its clown makeup smudged making its face look distorted. 

Her instincts took over and she felt herself go unconscious for a moment. Then she came back with a sharp breath. She noticed her blood felt warmer and so she looked off to the side seeing her shadow from the moonlight. The shape of a wolf. _Whoa._ She peeked down and noticed her large paws. 

The clown-like monster chuckled, “Looks like the supernatural came to play today! I love surprises little wolf, now would you let me take a bite!” It lunged at her, mouth opening an unusual amount ready to devour the animal. Instincts came in and she snapped her own destructive jaw towards the monster taking hold of its frilled collar and swinging around to throw it towards a nearby bookshelf. 

A frightening laugh came from it, “such a powerful creature, I think I’ll possess you instead.” 

She growled pushing her paws into the ground, she wasn’t going to let that happen. 

_________________________

Yoohyeon was dealing with her own monster, unfortunately a very alluring one. She noticed she would easily get lost in her eyes, almost drawn in by her voice alone. She kept her distance as much as she could, this wasn’t her Minji but her beauty was close to identical. 

The vampire contracted her fangs full, her eyes closing and reopening with a red tint that swirled into a hypnotizing manner. The scent of roses blew into the wind from the flip of her hair. She glanced at the silver haired girl from a far, “I smell your blood .. it’s been bitten by a spider, a power flows in your veins. It’s my favourite.” She jumped up to lunge at Yoohyeon and the spider girl used her quick reflexes to throw herself in the opposite direction and launch a handful of webs towards the vampire. 

“Oh” the spirit said dreamily, “I once had a love - the spider queen. You would be a perfect vessel for my love. She cursed me into this place, but if I offer you she just might let us all out!” She grinned, her fangs poking out and ripping through the webs she was trapped in.

_________________________

Gahyeon felt a pull to go downstair and investigate. She could have sworn the growl gave her a sense of familiarity. She looked at the other two, “I think Siyeon is downstairs, I need to go. Minji you need to get Yoohyeon with Bora.” She looked at the two with a brave face, she knew it was risky to be by herself but if that was Siyeon then she knew she would be in good hands. 

Bora looked conflicted, this was the baby of the group they’d send down to who knows what was going on in the basement. However, her own baby sister was dragged off to who knows where. Yes, she had powers but her protectiveness was split between the younger ones. Minji could sense the tentativeness from Bora and she was extremely worried about the youngest. The three of them were in a staring contest for who knows how long. Until they felt bodies running upstairs. 

“YUBS .. WHY IS YOOHYEON CRAWLING ON THE WALLS.” 

A muffled response was heard followed by a scream. 

Two of their friends were found rushing down the steps. Yubin made eye contact with Bora mouthing the name of the cafe.” Bora nodded back with some random pastry named by Minji. 

“That’s not Yoohyeon upstairs. Which means our time is coming to and end and she can’t find me or who knows what.” The shortest said with fear in her eyes. 

Minji piped in, “Quick update we’ve been standing her like sims trying to decide who’s gonna save who. Yoohyeon is outside and possibly Siyeon is downstairs.” 

Yubin nodded her head, she looked at Handong who had the plan all set. “I’ll go out to get Yoohyeon, I think Handong should head down and get whatever she needs to get done - done.” 

“Bora?” 

“I think me an Yubs should go grab Yooh, Minji head down and keep and eye on Gah and Dongie. We’ll bring her back down her, the real one .. promise.” 

Minji nodded her head in understanding. “Be careful.” 

Bora already running towards the back door with Yubin in tow. Mostly in hopes fake Yoohyeon wasn’t already heading down to find her. 

_________________________

Gahyeon took initiative and headed down the dark basement steps. She got to the bottom and did not expect to see a full grown wolf and monstrous dressed clown going at it one on one. Handong stumbled into the younger girl seeing the mess created and the two creatures before her. Before she had time to comment, a red door caught her eye. _That’s the one!_ She rushed towards it with the book in her hands flipping to the page. 

“Minji help me find candles.” 

The eldest trying to pry her eyes off the fight began to tip toe along the edge seeing if she could find what they needed. 

The wolf was thrown towards the staircase where Gahyeon was still standing. It tilted its head and made eye contact with Gahyeon. She felt her breath hitch, its gaze was intense but warm similar to Siyeon’s. _Siyeon?_

The wolf looked at her trying to decipher if this was all an illusion again. Then she heard her heartbeat indicating it was a real person, her little one’s scent grounding her back. 

“Woo! A cute little meal, pink hair like cotton candy .. my favourite at the fair! Not to mention the youngest, oh youth .. all part of a delicious and healthy diet for a clown like me!” It’s smile looked like it was ripped from the tips. 

The wolf stood back up with a protective growl putting itself in-between the monster and Gahyeon, it’s large tail pushed the youngest away. 

All of a sudden a head of silver came down the steps, “Bora! Where did you go?” 

Siyeon noticed Yoohyeon and wagged it’s tail at her arrival. She noticed the taller one was wearing the mask from earlier. _What was she doing with that thing on?_

Yoohyeon approached the clown, “COOL A CLOWN.” 

The pennywise looking creature sighed, “ah come on, you know not to interrupt when we’re playing games!” Yoohyeon giggled a childishly poking its sunken in cheek. The clown took her in a headlock and started arguing with her. “Kid get your own humans to torment! This wolf and girl is mine!” It let go of the girl and she walked off towards the wardrobe. 

Yoohyeon hummed a kids song looking around, then seeing the large in the middle of the room. “Bora where are you!” 

At the mention of Bora’s name, Siyeon’s heartbeat picked up. Where was she? She promised the older girl she’d be there for her. 

Yoohyeon turned to swing open the large wardrobe. Inside was .. Bora? 

Bora stepped out looking like she did earlier tonight but there was a ribbon tied around her neck. Siyeon wanted to run over to her and drag her back, until Yoohyeon came up to the smaller girl.

“THERE YOU ARE!” with the she pulled on the string around her neck and suddenly like the doll Bora’s head fell off and rolled into the darkness. 

Siyeon became irrational, taken over by the beast she suddenly cried out loud at what she witnessed. Yoohyeon turned around and giggled. Minji watching the whole thing off to the side was just as in shock, knowing it wasn’t her real friends but still taken aback. She saw the large wolf approach the three spirits with its hairs raised. 

_________________________

Yubin and Bora spotted the real Yoohyeon jumping and running around. There were webs covering almost everywhere in the open garage, it was starting to look like a giant spider web. However they couldn’t tell who was the victim was in this case, both were head to head. 

The vampire had quickly spun the superhero around and was about to lunge her fangs into her neck. Yubin felt her adrenaline rush to her legs, she sprinted and shoved her shoulder into the Minji look alike. 

“Yubin! Bora” Yoohyeon looked exhausted, she dealt with a mental and physical battle against this supernatural being. Trying to not get lured while getting her neck bitten into. 

Bora came rushing as fast as her little legs could push her. The vampire saw her, “Oh company! Or as I like to call them, breathing blood bags.” 

The three huddled together when they noticed someone wander in. 

“SIYEON?!” 

The girl came in with a calm look on her face, her usual mysterious aura surrounding her. She waved over to them with the dumb grin on her face. 

Fake Minji took a glance at the new visitor. “Oh, wow so handsome my dear. Would you please come here?” 

Yoohyeon panicked, she knew the vampire was luring her in with her powers. “SIY, DON’T IT’S A TRAP IT ISN’T MINJI.” 

Siyeon feeling a pull from the creature in front of her stepped closer. The Minji look-a-like grabbed the wolf like girl by the chin and tilting it up to place a delicate kiss on her lips. Siyeon smiled as if in a daze. 

Bora felt anger build up in her, she took a nearby pipe and stomped over to the two. The vampire turned and looked into her eyes, she felt her whole body stop like she was paralyzed. Yoohyeon flicked out a web from her wrist, but suddenly a web came out from the darkness hitting her wrist and sticking it to a nearby work bench. 

In the matter of second the two girls stuck in place witness the vampire grab onto Siyeon’s shoulders tilting her head and sinking her fangs into her throat. They could see the color drained from her face slowly. They both screamed. Yoohyeon ripped the web off and ran over to her sister who fell to her knees. Tears clouded her eyes, she didn’t want to believe what she just saw. Her best friend was let go and her body dropped to the ground, eyes empty of life. 

Yubin’s jaw went slack. Was this even real? She looked at the two Kim sisters before her eyes. Both unable to get back up, but Bora took Yoohyeon’s face in her hands trying to hold the sobbing girl. She felt her heart drop, Siyeon was the oldest of the best friends. She was the Yoohyeon’s partner in crime, always there to make sure she had a smile on her face despite all the hardships the silver haired one went through. 

For Yubin, Siyeon was the older sibling she always wanted. Siyeon always encouraged the quieter girl to take risks and was there every step of the way. She felt one of her favourite memories with the girl flash before her. 

_When they were younger, Siyeon was singing alone quietly to herself while they were studying. The older girl agreed to stay over since Yubin's parents were always busy on work trips. Yubin had never heard a voice so wonderful, it spread a warmth in her heart that felt like home. That alone convinced her to make music, she wanted people to recognize her best friend’s voice one day. Along the way she found a love for it too. She shared her first song with the other two, there was a glint in Siyeon’s eyes, one that was proud of her. Siyeon pulled her aside and hugged her, “See ‘Bin, you’re meant to do great things.”_

Now that same pair of eyes were lifeless before her. She felt angry that she couldn’t be braver and save the girl. She ran over to the other two wrapping her arms around them, her voice cracking from the tears in her eyes. 

“Guy we need to get going, time is running out.”

They were hesitant to run away from their friend, but the vampire picked up the body and walked towards the darkness with a grin on her face. They saw a large spider crawl from the webs and following the vampire.

Yoohyeon put her head down, “Sorry Siy.” Bora steeled herself, she knew that Siyeon would have wanted her to do anything to keep the other two safe. She pushed them back up and started dragging them back towards the house. She looked back, remembering Siyeon’s promise of always being there. 

_________________________

Handong had gathered what she needed, and set up the candle in front of the red door. The sun was due to peak soon, the moonlight fighting with the other source of light trying to give them a little more time to get themselves out of this mess. 

She finally had a moment to take in what was happening before her, a large wolf snapping its jaws towards the masked Yoohyeon. A large clown was blowing up a red balloon for Gahyeon and Minji was staring at a Bora with no head. _Honestly if we ever get through this night .. we are never bringing this up again._ She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Yubin, Bora and Yoohyeon all safe but with a redness to their eyes. Yubin choked back a sob and Yoohyeon looked like she was completely drained. Bora pushing them towards her, she mouthed the name of the cafe. Handong nodded her head and responded back with a drink name. 

“What happened to you guys, you look like hell.” Handong said concerned. 

Silence was all she received back before Yoohyeon turned to her and latched on for dear life. “We just saw Siyeon die.” 

Siyeon who was preoccupied with the masked Yoohyeon accidentally heard the real Yoohyeon, _what .. I’m perfectly alive .. I think, well whatever I am is alive._

She turned back and noticed the clown preoccupied with Gahyeon, she chomped onto its neck and ripped it off. Its head rolled in the direction of the headless Bora, she picked it up and placed it on her body. Taking the frilled collar it was wearing and wrapping it around her neck again, as if to secure the new body part. 

Gahyeon approached the wolf and scratched under its chin, she whispered .. _“Singie .. I know it’s you.”_ The wolf nuzzled its head into her hands, appreciating that she’d recognize her under this beast. 

The latch to the basement from the outside was ripped open, the vampire from earlier came jumped down. “Ah, so this is where the party is at! Sorry I’m late, I had to finish my dinner.” She winked at Yoohyeon who was clenching her fist angrily. Handong saw this as her queue to get the ritual going, she needed one of the spirits to come into the circle. She looked at the fake Yoohyeon who was busy riding a tricycle, she grabbed the balloon that was given to Gahyeon and turned to the childish ghost. 

“Hey kid, look it’s a balloon! Don’t you want to come play with the balloon?” She said waving it around. 

The masked girl looked in interest, “Mmm .. no I want Boya!” She said pointing at the shortest one. Bora grabbed the balloon, “Alright, you found me didn't you? You deserve a prize for winning hide and seek, come get it first!” She said with a fake plastered smile on her face. 

The spirit grinned, a darkness coming over her eyes as if she finally got what she wanted. It came in quickly to grab the balloon, but not before snatching onto Bora’s arm. The circle lit up and a glow started to form. The salt began levitating upwards surrounding the two. 

Handong yelled, “WE NEED TO GET HER OUT, IT MIGHT TRAP HER WITH THE REST OF THEM!” 

Minji reached out trying to grab onto her hand but was flying back. Yoohyeon quickly threw herself behind the girl to take the impact. Yoohyeon tried releasing a web to get her sister out - but a shadow in the darkness like earlier twisted the web and blocked it from coming out. 

Siyeon still in wolf form felt a buzz in her fur, her eyes shined and she ripped through the salt barrier biting on to the smaller girl’s belt yanking her out. She flew back along with all the other girls. The moon beginning to sink back and the sun poking its head out. The whole room shined a bright light and the red door opened. A portal opened up with a strong current sucking in all the spirits that were in the house one by one. The Clown, the masked one, the magician, the rocking horse, the vampire, the headless girl and last but not least .. Siyeon? It looked back at the girls, “Sucks to suck!” The portal began to close, but a spider tried to escape from the portal. One of its legs becoming a human hand and reaching out. 

Minji exhausted from this whole night found a little bit of fight left in her and slammed the red door shut before anything could come out. The door disappeared and the light from the circle illuminated the whole room blinding all the girls at once.

_________________________

Yoohyeon was the first to open her eyes, it was hard to adjust her vision back but she took a look at her surroundings. They were outside the house by their van, the sun had risen up and was overlooking the house with a nice glow. She glanced at the girls around her, making sure they were all accounted for. 

Slowly the rest began to open their eyes confused as to how they got outside. Yoohyeon got up suddenly and remembered Siyeon, didn’t she see her get sucked back into the portal? Where was she now …

Gahyeon recognized the look on Yoohyeon’s face and looked around for the wolf as well. She heard the van door shut and dark hair pop out from the side before falling over. One of her legs in a pair of pants, but she was hopping around trying to get the other one in that she toppled over. _Why was she putting on clothes?_

“SIY” soon enough instead of just Siyeon on the ground three other girls came over into a doggy pile crushing her into a giant hug. Sobs could be heard as the raven haired girl poked her head out in confusion. She took them all into her arms and gave them all a quick kiss on the head while trying to wipe their tears. 

Yoohyeon was blabbering about webs and then barking at her with an ugly crying face. Yubin mumbling about how how she’d never be able to sleep without hearing her voice again. Meanwhile Bora punched her arm, “YOU SAID YOU’D NEVER LEAVE ME WITH ALL THESE POSSESSED SPIRITS AND WE HAD TO WITNESS U KISS MINJI AND DIE BEFORE US.” She started smacking her all over again. 

The three of them were glad that dead Siyeon was just one of the spirits, wherever the real one was this whole time .. they were just happy she was alive and with them now. 

Siyeon speechless and unable to calm all the girls looked over to the rest of the others mouthing, _help me!_. Handong picked up Yubin, Handong saying something like, “she’s not the only one with a nice voice you know” and began singing to soothe the younger one. She led her to the passenger seat and took her place in the drivers seat putting on a nice soothing playlist. 

Minji came up behind Yoohyeon and hugged her, “It’s okay Yooh, Siyeon’s alive and we’re all safe now.” Yoohyeon picked up the red haired one and squeezed her into a bear hug. Minji tucked her head into her neck and poked her nose against it. Yoohyeon froze, remembering vampire Minji. She looked down at the girl and tilted her chin up, she zoomed her eyes in on her upper lip and saw the cute little beauty mark just where it was suppose to be. She sighed in relief, without thinking about it she placed a couple kisses on it. “Oh man, it’s so good to see you little guy!” She tapped a finger on the older girl’s upper lip and looked at it lovingly. She carried the girl into the van and put the girl on her lap savouring the hug a little more. Minji not understanding the sudden affection just giggled at the girl being silly. She didn’t know what happened between Yoohyeon and the fake Minji, so she brought it up “So, how did the fake me trick you huh. I told you not to leave the van did I not?”

Yoohyeon’s face turned red remembering the moment, she began to stutter. “Uh well .. I .. she was just there and idk ..” she didn’t know how to continue without admitting what she did with the spirit. Minji looked at her questionably and the blush on the silver haired girl’s cheeks was getting brighter rivalling her own red hair. “Sounds suspicious, but how did you know it wasn't me?” she asked trying to change the question. Yoohyeon sighed in relief now she could explain why she was giving attention to the mark on her lip, “Well after we made out - I pulled back and was like oh snap that’s not Minji’s lip! Then she became all vampire-y” she said with a laugh. She looked at the older girl who had a mad look on her face. _Huh?_

Minji looked at the younger girl's neck, several red spots and teeth imprints. 

_Oh .. did I say the making out part. She's looking at my neck ... oh right._ She anxiously scratched her neck. 

“OH, SO YOU MADE OUT WITH HER?” She said displacing herself from off of Yoohyeon’s lap. The silver haired girl look at her nervously, “Did I say that, well I think the important part is that I like you so much that I realized it wasn’t you due to such a tiny detail! That’s pretty impressive, no?” She timidly held onto the older girl’s hand. Minji was just playing with the girl .. well okay she was a little jealous that Yoohyeon had made out with the fake her first but she could fix that eventually one day. She turned in her seat looking towards the front, “Gahyeonnie come sit here.” 

“Aw Minji, how was I suppose to know! She attacked me first! How was I suppose to know that wasn’t how your lips felt like .. I can learn now if you’d like ..” Yoohyeon trailed off with a playful smile on her face while pouting her lips. Minji couldn’t hold in her laugh, she looked at the adorable girl beside her and turned the silver head towards her reflection in the window. “Practice with yourself, cause that’s all you’re getting for a while.” 

Yoohyeon sighed, but let out a small chuckle. She interlaced her fingers with the girl next to her rubbing her thumb in circles. Minji brought her hand up and gave it a cute bite. "So you into vampires now or what." 

Woof. _I won't say no to a little biting._

_________________________

Bora took Siyeon’s face in her hands, inspecting every part of it. She was relieved to hear that whatever they saw that night was just all an illusion and that the real girl was here in her arms. She felt a tear fall down her cheek from happiness. The wolf like girl licked it off her face with a smirk, Bora gently pushed her chest. “Ew, yeah it’s definitely you .. same weirdo.” Siyeon touched her forehead with her own and staring at the girl deeply. “Sorry, I said I would be there for you. I went into the house thinking I was following you and Yoohyeon, I wanted to keep my promise but instead I got tricked.” 

Bora cupped her cheeks, “I thought I saw you die. I went in with my two younger sisters ready to kick ass for them and instead I saw you get your life drained out of your body. Not to mention right before you gave fake Minji a kiss before me! It was a lot.” She closed her eyes trying to fight off the image of a lifeless Siyeon. 

Siyeon could sense the girl was in distress, she knew whatever the three of them saw it would haunt them for a bit. She cupped the shorter girls cheeks and ghosted her lips against the older girl's. Bora’s eyes peeked open and she nodded her head. Siyeon pressed a kiss on her lips, moving slowly letting the older one take charge of the pace. Bora deepening it when the younger one sighed giving her entrance to take in her bottom lip. Siyeon could feel her head getting dizzy, she grazed her teeth against Bora’s ready to bite into it when her canines accidentally came through and snagged a bit of the shorter girl’s lip. They broke apart and looked at each other. Bora bursted out with a laugh, “Nice one wolfie. No need to mark my lips too.” She gave her a sly smile. Siyeon laughed nervously at the nickname, Bora not realizing it was literally the wolf in her that bit her lip. 

“It hurts though you idiot.” Bora grazed it with a finger from the sting and it stained with some blood. Siyeon felt bad and pecked the spot as a sorry, her pout very evident. “Okay, you’re forgiven. Lets get going, this house is the last thing from romantic as much as I enjoyed that.” She smiled at the younger one before heading back towards the van. 

Siyeon grinned widely. Before she joined the group she went up to Gahyeon. 

“You recognized me.” She nudged the smaller girl. Gahyeon rolled her eyes, “It’s hard not to, you have a stare that could kill .. but idk I sensed a connection, like I knew you were there.” Gahyeon hugged the older Lee and mumbled, “Siyeon you were an actual wolf?” 

Siyeon slowly rocked the girl in her arms letting her have the moment with the younger one, “Yeah Gah .. I .. We’ll have to talk about it, I’m not sure what happened.” 

Gahyeon looked up to the older one, “Do you think ..” Siyeon interrupted her, “Lets just get going little one. Don't mention it to the other, okay?” She smiled and patted her head. They jumped into the van to join the others. 

They all looked at the house an eerie feeling crept over them recalling their night. However, the sun up and shining gave them sense of peace. 

Handong started up the car, "lets hope this time we really get out."

_________________________

The finally passed by the town, residents of the place roaming around. Handong found the exit towards the highway, leaving behind the mystery of the place. A sigh of relief came over the whole van as they found their way going back home. 

“I’m gonna kill you Kim Yoohyeon.” Bora grunted out. 

“I love you guys” she said in response. 

“Love you too.” They all said back back before Bora decided to unbuckle her seatbelt and start strangling her sister. 

Yep, everyone back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my little 3 part Halloween special.  
> Fun fact I originally wrote this as a prompt because my friends sent me a link about spending a night in a haunted house, so I started writing them different scenarios we'd find ourselves in. Then I started writing the characters as DC and the rest just kinda flowed - so I added it to this story cause why not! 
> 
> Alright we're done with the spooky! 
> 
> But Siyeon being a wolf? Guess we needed this one to trigger something.
> 
> And what's the name of the cafe?
> 
> See yah on the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Might make this a slice of life kinda fic - but i'm just gonna have fun with this one.


End file.
